


Книга шуток

by bravo_me



Category: DCU, Joker (2019)
Genre: Angst, Detectives, Drama, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Temporary Character Death, Unreliable Narrator
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:28:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 15,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25379164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bravo_me/pseuds/bravo_me
Summary: В Готэме царит ажиотаж — стартуют продажи «Книги шуток» Джокера, посмертного издания его дневников. На страницах «Книги» Брюс находит послание из прошлого, и именно оно толкает его начать расследование.Потому что теперь он уверен: Джокер не умер.Джокера убили.
Relationships: Arthur Fleck/Bruce Wayne
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

Улицы Готэма были переполнены людьми.

Ажиотаж вокруг «Книги шуток» Джокера достиг своего пика еще в пять утра, как сообщил Альфред. Брюсу даже не нужно было смотреть выпуск новостей или читать газеты — перед ним уже за завтраком лежали фото, снятые на полароид. Очереди в книжные магазины тянулись по улицам и исчезали за углами; жители Готэма ждали открытия, чтобы урвать свой экземпляр.

Брюс даже не догадывался, как дневник Артура Флека смог попасть после его смерти в руки издателей. Никто не догадывался — но из толстого тома перепечатанных тетрадных страниц сделали гребаную, мать ее, сенсацию. Брюс не понимал — зачем и для чего. Зачем обнародовать то единственное личное, что у Джокера когда-либо было?

Умом он понимал, что рано или поздно это случилось бы. Джокер стал своего рода знаменитостью Готэма, и издатели оказались бы глупцами, если бы упустили такой шанс. А тем более — посмертное издание.

Будто побелевший искореженный труп, который все еще стоял у Брюса перед глазами, автоматически набивал цену всему, к чему прикасался Джокер еще в жизни.

Аппетит пропал сразу же после того, как на стол легли фотографии. Брюс рассматривал их, не прикасаясь к завтраку; лишь отхлебнул кофе — скорее по привычке, нежели потому, что хотел пить.

— Думаете, он появится, мастер Брюс? — спросил Альфред.

Брюс лишь покачал головой.

В волшебное воскрешение Джокера он не верил.

Альфреда можно было понять: он не видел то, что осталось от Джокера, не присутствовал при опознании. Не видел вздутое от воды тело, искаженное лицо, измазанное потекшими белилами и гримом. По данным экспертизы труп выловили из Готэм-ривер на третий день после смерти — и как раз ровно три дня в Готэме было тихо и спокойно.

Джокер мертв. Этого не изменить.

Хотя Брюсу отчего-то очень хотелось.

По-хорошему, он должен был радоваться: после смерти Джокера число преступлений сократилось в десятки раз, и казалось, что еще чуть-чуть — и в Готэме можно будет спокойно ходить по ночам. Теперь Брюсу гораздо реже приходилось надевать бэткостюм, а Джим Гордон не призывал его для помощи уже месяц.

Оказалось, чтобы избавить Готэм от преступности, требовалось всего лишь вычеркнуть из списка жителей Джокера.

Но никакой радости Брюс не чувствовал: вместо нее в груди гадким комом поселилась щемящая тоска. Мир словно обесцветился и потерял краски.

Раньше он думал, что бродил в темноте.

Теперь ему казалось, что он начал понимать, что такое — настоящая тьма.

Джокер утонул — разве можно придумать что-то более нелепое? Брюс всегда был уверен, что смерть этого безумного клоуна будет такой же яркой, как и его жизнь. Но нет — тот умер тихо и незаметно, и никто даже не хватился его отсутствия.

Даже Брюс не хватился.

Хотя должен был первым делом.

Чувство вины — иррациональное, с трудом поддающееся объяснению — грызло его день за днем. Брюс ощущал себя так, будто сам убил Джокера, будто сам испачкал руки кровью. Будто сам себя лишил чего-то важного, стоящего, позволяющего почувствовать реальность этого мира.

Последние месяцы — спокойные, размеренные — походили на затянувшийся кошмар.

Брюс хотел проснуться — и обнаружить, что Джокер все еще жив, что пора снова надевать кевлавровую броню и идти в бой, который легко мог закончиться смертью. Может, его организм просто привык к постоянному выбросу адреналина и сейчас его ломало, будто наркомана в завязке — кто знает? Но ему было хреново.

Ему теперь постоянно было хреново.

Он снова взглянул на фото: Альфред постарался на славу и на одном из снимков запечатлел подготовленную к открытию витрину. «Книга шуток» лежала на самом видном, самом выигрышном месте — новенькая, с блестящей твердой обложкой. Толстенный том — видимо, издатели заполучили не один дневник, а всю серию записей за годы, проведенные в Аркхэме.

Узнать бы, кто им сделал такой подарок. И поговорить с этим человеком.

Брюс прищурился, разглядывая «Книгу» на снимке. Он, по правде говоря, и сам не знал, хочет ли заполучить экземпляр или же лучше будет, если никогда не откроет перепечатанные дневники своего врага. Хочет ли оставить себе на память хоть что-то от Джокера — или забыть раз и навсегда яркое, раскрашенное гримом лицо.

— Курьер привезет ваш экземпляр сразу после открытия магазинов, — деликатно заметил Альфред.

— Я не просил об этом.

— Иногда я предугадываю ваши желания, мастер Брюс.

Брюс вздохнул. После секундной заминки перевернул фотографии изнанкой вверх и отодвинул от себя тарелку с овсянкой. В три глотка осушил чашку с кофе и поднялся.

— Вы даже не притронулись к завтраку.

— Нет аппетита, — честно признался Брюс. — Принеси мне книгу, как только курьер ее доставит.

Прежде чем отвернуться, Брюс успел заметить, что Альфред расстроенно покачал головой.

***

В бэтпещере ярко горел свет — бил по глазам, но так почему-то было проще. Брюс прошелся вдоль стены, на которой в казалось бы хаотично порядке висели снимки Джокера.

Стену стоило бы очистить три месяца назад, но у Брюса просто не поднималась рука.

В газетные вырезки можно было и не вчитываться: он и так знал то, что там написано, наизусть. В те времена — они походили на счастливые — он как мог пытался понять искаженный разум Джокера и его извращенную логику. Пробовал уловить связь между тем или иным преступлением, выяснить, что же им двигало. Иногда получалось, но то тут, то там из стройной последовательной цепочки выпадали звенья.

Сейчас все это стало бесполезной грудой мусора — и на стене, и в памяти. Глупо, но почти так же Брюс чувствовал себя после смерти родителей — словно потерял самое драгоценное и самое важное.

Похоже, он скорбел по Джокеру.

Сильно и отчаянно.

Узнай кто — не поверил бы.

Лифтовая площадка пришла в движение и медленно опустилась сверху. Брюсу даже оборачиваться не было нужды — он и так знал, что это Альфред. Принес книгу? Вероятно.

Так и было — спустя две минуты Альфред положил на стол увесистый том, а вместе с ним — виртуозно рассортированные по тарелке крендельки.

— Я не голоден, — предупредил Брюс.

— Я вижу, мастер Брюс. Но перехватить что-нибудь перед поездкой вам не повредит.

— Перед поездкой?

Брюс шагнул к столу, даже не взглянул на тарелку — зато аккуратно провел пальцами по твердой обложке «Книги шуток». Название оказалось выгравировано на корешке, вытиснено золотой фольгой. Блестящая, новенькая, все еще пахнущая типографской краской.

Понравилась бы она Джокеру?

— У вас встреча с психологом.

— Не припомню, чтобы собирался с ним встречаться.

— Я взял на себя ответственность сделать это за вас. Вы почти не едите и выглядите еще мрачнее, чем обычно.

— Я всегда так выгляжу.

— Я не сказал бы.

— Ну хорошо, — Брюс оторвал взгляд от книги и посмотрел Альфреду в глаза. — Допустим, у меня…

— Депрессия, мастер Брюс.

— Черт с ним, пусть будет депрессия. И что, по-твоему, я расскажу психологу о причинах этого состояния?

— Расскажете все как есть. Я знаю этого человека. Он умеет хранить тайны.

Брюс вздохнул и покачал головой. Он прекрасно знал Альфреда: тот сделает все, чтобы он пошел на прием, и упираться было попросту бесполезно.

— Ладно. Черт с ним, ладно. Когда встреча?

— Через час, мастер Брюс.

— Где?

— Вместе с пробками — сорок пять минут на автомобиле.

Брюс горько усмехнулся:

— Ты рассчитывал уговорить меня за пятнадцать минут?

— Нет, мастер Брюс, — улыбнулся Альфред. — За пять, что и получилось. А эти пятнадцать минут вам — чтобы успеть собраться и поесть.

— Я не голоден.

— И все-таки.

Брюс вздохнул — и не глядя взял один из крендельков. Надкусил его, и приторная сладость разлилась во рту.

Легче от этого не стало.

***

Брюс прихватил «Книгу» с собой — почему-то ее не хотелось оставлять без присмотра. Словно Джокер мог сойти с ее страниц и начать творить беспорядки, а если за ней приглядывать, то ничего не случится.

Брюс отдавал себе отчет, что будь такой шанс на самом деле — он бы оставил том в кабинете в самом укромном месте, чтобы уж точно никто не смог пролистать ее или прочитать мимоходом.

Сначала он мельком просмотрел страницы. Потом открыл одну наугад — на него невидящим взглядом смотрел Джокер, запакованный в смирительную рубашку. Фотография получилась яркой и живой — того и гляди заговорит и засмеется.

Записи на соседнем листе, как оказалось, были сделаны незадолго до смерти — буквально за месяц до знаменательного события. Выглядели они как бред сумасшедшего — предложения не складывались в текст, казались разрозненными кусками, которые не сшить и не сцепить в единое целое.

«Мятная жвачка убивает запах сигарет. Ехать на автобусе №2998, потом налево и направо. Нахуй все это! Яхтенный клуб свежий воздух. Ультиматум ставлю завтра. Боль от уколов дает почувствоватЬ себя живым. Юппи раздали вечером, класс. Тише тише тише тайна тишина только читать».

Что-то странное было в этой записи — более странное, чем Джокер обычно. Она походила на загадку, и Брюсу вдруг показалось, что если он сосредоточится, то разгадает ее. Он вновь перечитал, пытаясь понять, что же так зацепило взгляд в ней.

А потом сложил первые четыре заглавные буквы.

«Меня».

Он прищурился — и оставшиеся прописные выстроились в слово «убьют»

«Меня убьют».

— Тормози, — приказал Брюс водителю.

— Сэр, — растерянно отозвался тот, — тогда вы опоздаете на встречу.

— Не будет никакой встречи, — резко ответил Брюс. — Тормози.

Автомобиль вырулил к тротуару и замер — только рокотал двигатель. Брюс тут же открыл дверь и вышел на улицу — и дышать стало легче. Мимо сновали люди — поток на оживленной улице оказался бурным, сразу захватывающим в свое лоно, и Брюс присоединился к идущей вперед толпе, прижимая «Книгу» к груди.

«Меня убьют».

Брюс был уверен, что случившееся — несчастный случай. Но теперь все перевернулось с ног на голову — теперь, когда он прочитал это отчаянное, слабо зашифрованное послание из дневника.

Джокер знал, что погибнет.

Но кто это сделал?

Готэм, без сомнения, вздохнул спокойно после его смерти, но никто не вправе отнимать человеческую жизнь, даже если эта жизнь принадлежала психически нездоровому убийце и преступнику. И теперь Брюсу казалось, что он обязан найти того, кто уничтожил Джокера и ушел после этого безнаказанным.

Не то отомстить, не то восстановить справедливость.

Может, в дневниках Джокера есть подсказки? Тот мог их оставить — вполне. Значит, «Книгу» нужно было изучить — с первых страниц и до самого конца. Если Джокер шифровал эту запись — значит, остальные мог спрятать на разных страницах, не только по порядку, но и в первых записях.

А еще лучше будет добыть сами дневники. Те самые, с которых издательство и сформировало книгу.

Теперь Бэтмену — и Брюсу — будет чем заняться.

От этого он почувствовал мрачное удовлетворение.


	2. Chapter 2

Брюс всегда знал, когда Джим Гордон работал в ночные смены. Тот сам высылал на электронный ящик свое расписание на месяц; сделал это и теперь, хотя нужда сотрудничать для них отпала сама собой.

Чего Брюс не знал — так это того, что смену Джим будет коротать у сигнального фонаря на крыше.

Естественно, Бэтмена он не ждал: расслабленно курил и пил кофе, глядя на раскинувшийся перед ним город. Брюс неслышно подошел ближе и негромко кашлянул, отчего Джим едва не подпрыгнул и, похоже, пролил на себя ту растворимую гадость, которую привык пить.

— Вот дерьмо! — выругался он. — Нельзя же так пугать людей, Бэтмен.

— Извини.

Джим в ответ пожал плечами и глотнул кофе. Брюс проследил, как он с долей отвращения потрогал пропитавшуюся темно-коричневым влажную рубашку и не предпринял ни малейшей попытки встать.

— Садись. В ногах правды нет.

— Постою.

Джим хмыкнул. Махнул рукой с зажатой между пальцами сигаретой, обводя панораму Готэма, и спросил:

— Красиво, а?

Брюс согласно кивнул. Если приглядеться, Готэм действительно был красивым городом. Величественным, иногда странным. Опасным.

Был опасным — когда-то.

Джим, похоже, думал в том же направлении:

— Скоро можно будет уходить на заслуженный отдых, а?

Пришла очередь Брюса пожимать плечами.

— Зачем ты здесь, Бэтмен? — пытливо спросил Джим. — Что-то затевается? Тебе нужна наша помощь?

— Все в порядке, — ровно проговорил Брюс. — Но кое-какая помощь не помешает.

— Ну? Не тяни.

Брюс не мог не тянуть — он, честно говоря, и не знал, как сформулировать свою просьбу. С Джимом они прошли сквозь огонь и воду, но признаваться ему, что собирался расследовать убийство Джокера, было бы по меньшей мере странно, а по большей — попахивало безумием.

Но если он будет молчать, то точно далеко не уйдет.

— Мне нужно поговорить с тем, кто проводил экспертизу смерти Артура Флека, — после недолгой паузы все-таки признался Брюс.

Джим едва не подскочил от этих слов, и Брюс вдруг увидел, как у него загорелись глаза. Видимо, в тишине и спокойствии Джиму тоже было не по себе — как и ему. Словно вдруг пропала цель в жизни, словно он стал и вовсе не нужен.

В этом они были очень похожи.

— Думаешь, он жив? — напрямик спросил Джим.

Брюс покачал головой:

— Был бы жив — мы бы уже это знали.

— Тогда зачем?

Брюс уже собирался ответить: «Неважно», но передумал. Джиму лгать не хотелось. Тот не заслуживал вранья и обмана, и поступать так с ним было некрасиво и несправедливо.

— Мне кажется, с его смертью все не так чисто, как кажется.

Джим хмыкнул. Уронил окурок на крышу, притушил ногой и вновь сделал глоток кофе.

— Знаешь, — вдруг сказал он, — я думал, это ты его прикончил.

Слова отчего-то стали как удар под дых — и Брюс вдруг почувствовал себя грязным. Но ощущение быстро ушло, потому что смысл фразы отчетливо давал понять: он был прав.

— Следы насильственной смерти? — уточнил Брюс.

— Они самые, — ответил Джим и поднялся. — Пойдем внутрь. Наш эксперт сегодня на дежурстве.

***

Крохотный морг при полицейском управлении и не должен был существовать, если бы в недавнем прошлом количество убитых не превышало допустимые нормы и места в морге при больнице. Сейчас он пустовал, а эксперт — Дэни Мэвил, как сказал Джим — спокойно пила чай и заедала его пирожным прямо на столе, где когда-то проводила экспертизу.

— Ох, — произнесла она и взяла в руки тарелку. — Прошу прощения.

Она, все так же сидя на стуле на колесиках, оттолкнулась ногой от металлической ножки стола и ловко отъехала в сторону. Поставила тарелку на письменный стол и вернулась к чашке, подхватила ее в ладони и быстро, одним глотком, осушила до дна.

— Рада познакомиться, сэр, — она улыбнулась. — Меня зовут Дэни.

Брюс кивнул — ему называться не было нужды. Прищурился, глядя на чашку, и Дэни, чуть покраснев, вновь покатилась к письменному столу.

— У меня есть вопросы, — начал Брюс, — по экспертизе трупа Джокера.

— О, — растерянно произнесла Дэни. — Так это были не вы?

Брюс на мгновение стиснул зубы и покачал головой.

— Могу рассказать только по памяти, — призналась Дэни. — То, что записано там, — она махнула рукой в сторону шкафа с папками, — не имеет ничего общего с правдой. Простите. Мы просто… хотели помочь.

Одна только мысль о том, что он мог начать расследование месяцы назад и уже докопаться до правды, вызывала злость вперемешку с тоской. Брюс сделал глубокий вдох и медленно выдохнул.

Лучше поздно, чем никогда.

— Расскажите.

Дэни вдруг опустила взгляд в пол, будто почувствовала его гнев. Аккуратно поправила воротничок халата, надетого поверх полицейской формы.

— На теле я обнаружила следы, сэр, — произнесла она. — Отпечатки веревки на шее. Экспертиза легких показала, что Джокер умер до того, как попал в воду. Кроме того, в крови и на белилах обнаружились токсины. Сложно сказать, от чего конкретно он умер — от отравления или удушения, возможно и то, и другое разом.

— И вы думали, что я его задушил и отравил? — мрачно уточнил Брюс.

— Только задушил, — быстро сказала Дэни. — Токсины — естественное явление при приеме препаратов. Он ведь тогда не так давно сбежал из Аркхэма, его кровь просто не успела бы очиститься от лекарств. Впрочем…

— «Впрочем» что?

— Теперь я уже не так уверена, — созналась Дэни. — Процент токсинов был достаточно высок, и его вполне могли попытаться отравить его же препаратами. И когда это не удалось — его задушили. По крайней мере, очень на то похоже.

Брюс кивнул: пазл действительно складывался. Организм Джокера вполне мог справиться с попыткой отравления. Брюс прекрасно помнил, что говорил один из лечащих врачей Артура Флека: на нем перепробовали столько средств и препаратов, пытаясь привести в норму, что его организм уже не воспринимал их. Будто ему давали сахарные драже, а не сильнодействующие лекарства.

— Спасибо, — произнес Брюс.

И вышел из комнаты, прежде чем Дэни успела что-то ответить или поднять взгляд.

***

Джим ждал на крыше: снова курил, снова с чашкой кофе. Брюс отметил, что тот успел застирать пятно, и теперь его практически не было видно.

В небе горел сигнал: переливался на низких темных облаках, то появлялся, то вновь исчезал.

— Лампу пора заменить, — сказал Джим. — Представь — случится что, а у нас свет в сигналке перегорел.

— Зачем включил? — поинтересовался Брюс.

— Превентивные меры, — ответил Джим. — Раз сидят тихо — то пусть сидят и дальше. И помнят, что Бэтмен все еще здесь.

Звучало разумно, но Брюсу отчего-то казалось, что Джим недоговаривает. А еще — что на самом деле он хотел, чтобы все случилось с точностью наоборот: чтобы преступники, словно крысы с корабля в потоп, полезли из всех щелей и вновь началась кипучая работа.

— Узнал, что хотел? — будто бы ненароком спросил Джим.

— Да.

— И? Намечается что-то?

— Я разберусь сам.

Джим скривил губы, но, похоже, сам того не заметил. Сделал очередной глоток кофе и с наигранным смехом заметил:

— Себе все самое интересное, как и всегда?

— Комиссар.

— Ладно, извини. Просто… засиделся я, Бэтмен. И мои ребята — тоже. Скоро совсем хватку потеряем, да так и привыкнем пить кофе с пончиками. Как копы во всяких дебильных сериалах. Не хочу таким становиться.

Брюс промолчал, глядя в темное небо со светлым, почти белым символом летучей мыши.

— Ты ведь тоже устал от безделья? — проницательно спросил Джим. — Поэтому и решил взяться за это дело?

— Готэму сейчас лучше, — ответил Брюс.

— А тебе?

Брюс снова не ответил. Что он мог сказать? Что ему хуже, но не из-за того, что для Бэтмена не осталось работы, а потому что он _скучает_ по Джокеру? Потому что внезапная и тихая смерть ударила по нему сильнее, чем многие преступления, которые он видел собственными глазами?

Джим бы ему не поверил.

Брюс бы сам себе не поверил, если бы ему сказали такое три-четыре месяца назад.

— Что будешь делать дальше? — спросил Джим.

— Искать виноватого.

— Это-то понятно. Но где?

— Я разберусь, — повторил Брюс.

Джим вздохнул — словно его лишили возможности самому начать докапываться до правды. А может, так оно и получилось — похоже, Джим готов был схватиться за любую возможность, лишь бы перестать просиживать штаны в управлении.

В чем-то Брюс мог его понять.

Но этот случай — это дело — было слишком личным для него.

Он должен был узнать все сам, и сам совершить правосудие.

***

Ночь не подошла даже к середине, а он уже был дома. Стянул бэткостюм и броню, окинул взглядом стол и просмотрел фотографии на стене. Что же делать дальше?

Для начала нужно было посетить Аркхэм. Узнать из истории болезни Джокера, какие препараты тот принимал и кто мог их достать, чтобы попытаться его отравить. Поговорить с лечащим врачом — вдруг Джокер во время сеансов терапии обмолвился или проговорился о личности убийцы? Узнать, как он сбежал в последний раз. Переговорить с санитарами и осмотреть ту самую палату, в которой он раньше сидел — там тоже могли остаться подсказки.

И «Книга шуток» — ее стоило изучить досконально.

Остаток ночи он посвятит именно этому, последнему пункту.


	3. Chapter 3

Вдалеке искрили молнии — на Готэм шла гроза.

Аркхэм в их холодных отблесках выглядел совсем мрачно — даже опасно. Окна первого этажа горели желтым, но это нисколько не смягчало общую картину. Скорее, наоборот — резкий контраст слепых темных окон с решетками и яркого света внизу делал больницу похожим на дом прямиком из ада.

И здесь Джокер проводил большую часть времени?

Брюс покачал головой: неудивительно, что тот окончательно съехал с катушек. В такой атмосфере это отнюдь не удивляло — Брюс и сам бы свихнулся, если бы называл это место домом.

Он прошел в резную калитку и направился к главному входу. Наверняка закрытому — но у Бэтмена всегда находились ключи от любых дверей. От лечебницы — в том числе, хоть персоналом это и не одобрялось, как не одобрялись и визиты без предупреждения.

Таким было и сегодняшнее посещение.

Оказавшись внутри, Брюс направился прямиком в дежурную часть. Коридоры пустовали, и казалось, что по чистому, до блеска отмытому кафелю никто никогда и не ходил.

Откуда-то сверху послышался вой.

Брюс невольно ускорил шаг.

В дежурке оказалось трое: медсестра, санитар и врач. Первая, глядя в крохотное зеркало на ладони, поправляла макияж; санитар ел быстрорастворимую лапшу, а врач — статный мужчина в очках — проглядывал истории болезни.

Стоило Брюсу появиться, как тот аккуратно отложил бумаги на дальний край стола и заметил, постучав ручкой по поверхности:

— Мы вас не ждали.

— Не было времени согласовывать визит, — соврал Брюс, наблюдая за всеми тремя. Медсестра будто и не обращала на него внимания: сжала губы, чтобы ровнее легла помада, вытянула их, повертела зеркалом, разглядывая себя со всех сторон. Санитар отодвинул коробку из-под лапши и будто бы ненароком положил на истории болезней толстую папку. Врач продолжал отстукивать ручкой, и чем дальше, тем больше это действовало на нервы.

— Время всегда найдется, — заметил он. — Наши пациенты отсюда никуда не убегут.

— Один убегал, — возразил Брюс. — Регулярно.

— Ну, — врач тонко улыбнулся, — теперь эта проблема решена. Радикально.

— Об этом я и хотел поговорить.

Стук разом прекратился.

Даже медсестра отложила зеркало — и теперь смотрела на него с нескрываемым любопытством. Врач прокашлялся — и вновь улыбнулся:

— Я не представился. Доктор Джонатан Крейн.

— Очень приятно, — кивнул Брюс, стараясь, чтобы в голос не просочился так и рвущийся наружу сарказм. — Мне нужна история болезни Артура Флека.

Улыбка Крейна будто стала шире.

— К сожалению, тут не могу помочь.

— Почему?

— Наш коллега, занимающийся архивами, спит у себя дома.

— Тогда мне нужно в архив.

— Ключей у меня нет, — Крейн покачал головой.

Брюс усмехнулся:

— У меня есть.

— Действительно? Что ж, вы можете попробовать поискать. Но знаете, сколько историй лежит в отделе мертвых пациентов?

— Меня это не волнует, — Брюс пожал плечами.

Крейн кивнул — серьезно и будто бы печально.

— Что ж, не смею вас задерживать, — сказал он. — Надеюсь, вы найдете ее быстрее, чем наступит утро. Но рекомендовал бы подождать заведующего архивом. Приходите завтра, Бэтмен. Аркхэм удовлетворит вашу просьбу.

Брюс едва слышно вздохнул. Если так этот Крейн общался с ним, то как же он разговаривал с пациентами? А остальные врачи? Как обращались с Джокером здесь?

Не потому ли он постоянно сбегал?

— Еще мне нужно осмотреть палату, в которую Флек был заключен, — продолжил Брюс.

— В ней сейчас находится другой пациент, — подала голос медсестра. — Буйный, сэр.

— Так запакуйте этого буйного в смирительную рубашку, — этот разговор начинал раздражать, и злость прорывалась в голос. Брюс прищурился — санитар кинул взгляд на Крейна, и тот едва заметно кивнул.

— Десять минут подождете? — поинтересовался Крейн.

Санитар тут же поднялся, проскочил мимо Брюса — и тот, мгновенно развернувшись, зашагал следом. Позади, из-за распахнутой двери, послышался грохот, а с ним — тихая ругань.

— Бэтмен, — окликнул Крейн, — мы так дела не ведем.

— Я так веду, — огрызнулся Брюс. Ускорился, догоняя санитара, но Крейн и не думал отставать.

— Вы знаете поговорку про чужой монастырь и устав?

— Не слышал.

— Тогда проясню для вас: в чужой монастырь со своим уставом не ходят.

— Мне казалось, — ехидно проговорил Брюс, — что здесь психиатрическая больница, а не монастырь.

— Это аналогия.

— Мне плевать.

— А мне нет. Вы все берега потеряли.

На это Брюс ничего не ответил — и Крейн наконец-то отстал от него на одном из поворотов.

Санитар почти взбежал вверх по лестнице, а Брюс — следом за ним. Спустя два пролета они нырнули в коридор, а от него прошли вглубь этажа, практически к самой последней палате. И пациент за стеклом, сидевший на койке и уставившийся в одну точку, меньше всего походил на буйного.

Тем не менее санитар запихнул его в смирительную рубашку, и удалось ему это донельзя легко.

Пока Брюс заходил, санитар как-то быстро успел нацепить на несчастного больного намордник, и теперь тот скулил, точно побитая собака. Странно все это было.

И подозрительно.

— Он кусачий, — добродушно пояснил санитар, поймав взгляд Брюса. — Он только притворяется милашкой, а так ему палец в рот не клади.

Он потрепал больного по всклокоченным волосам и присел рядом на койку. Достал из кармана сигареты и закурил — и скулеж от этого стал еще громче.

Издевательство какое-то.

Брюс с трудом заставил себя промолчать. Лучше бы сосредоточиться на деле, чем спорить о методах лечения душевнобольных и скотском обращении с ними. Но на заметку он это взял: пожалуй, Уэйн Индастриз под силу устроить Аркхэму внеочередную проверку. В конце концов, именно из кармана Брюса шла большая часть финансирования лечебницы, а он сейчас не был уверен, что больница действительно функционирует как надо, а не как придется.

При беглом осмотре выяснилось, что в палате не осталось ни следа от Джокера. Стены, некогда покрытые краской и царапинами, оказались выдраены начисто — или зашпаклеваны в самых испорченных местах. Все казалось иным, будто его привели совсем в другое место. Но Брюс помнил, где держали Джокера — и знал, что эта палата — та самая.

Он прошелся, касаясь стен руками и прислушиваясь к звучанию шагов по кафелю. Найдись под одной из плиток тайник, звук был бы звонче, но каждый шаг отдавался глухо и почти неслышно.

Проверил под кроватью — ничего.

Прощупал подушку, но и в ней не нашлось никаких «сюрпризов».

Ну конечно. За три месяца здесь все успели обшарить в поисках лазеек, которые Джокер оставлял для себя. Наверное, глупо было приходить и пытаться что-то обнаружить. Пустая затея — бессмысленная и бестолковая.

— Кто был его лечащим врачом? — спросил Брюс, не особо надеясь услышать правдивый ответ.

Но он ошибался.

Потому что санитар тут же отозвался:

— Как кто? Доктор Крейн, конечно же.

***

Крейн повел Брюса из дежурки в свой кабинет, и там царил беспорядок похлеще того, какой Джокер порой устраивал в Готэме.

Доктор как-то суетливо убрал электрический чайник со стула, а следом за ним — груду папок, на которых он стоял. Махнул рукой, приглашая сесть, но Брюс садиться не хотел — а потому так и остался стоять, глядя на плюхнувшегося в кресло Крейна сверху вниз.

— Чай? — спросил тот. — Или, может, кофе? Черный как ночь или с молоком?

— Спасибо, не надо, — сухо отозвался Брюс.

— Как хотите, — Крейн пожал плечами и, похоже, совершенно машинально подхватил со стола ручку. Стукнул ей пару раз — и спохватился, тут же бросил ее на стол. — Откуда такой интерес к мистеру Флеку спустя столько времени?

Похоже, стоило зайти с козырей.

— Его убили, — безэмоционально ответил Брюс.

Крейн помолчал, будто переваривал эту информацию, и только потом задумчиво проронил:

— Вот как? Наверное, этого следовало ожидать. Мистер Флек многим насолил.

— Он знал, что его убьют.

— Откуда такие выводы?

— Из его дневников.

Крейн скривил губы и заговорил каким-то особенно сладким и противным тоном:

— Вы в курсе, что помимо прочих заболеваний в его диагнозе значилось параноидальное расстройство личности?

— Нет.

— А знаете, что это означает?

— Просветите меня.

Крейн весь будто оживился: сразу выпрямил спину и задрал подбородок, будто собирался выступать с речью или читать лекцию птенцам-студентам.

— Людям с этим диагнозом постоянно мерещатся враги. Буквально повсюду. Проблема в том, что главные их враги — они сами. Поэтому я бы посоветовал не брать в голову подобные заметки. «Убийцей» мистеру Флеку мог показаться кто угодно: от уборщицы миссис Санни и уже вам знакомого Уилли, до меня в том числе. Или вас. 

— Запись была зашифрована.

— Еще один плюс к паранойе.

— Я так не думаю.

— Поверьте мне, как его лечащему врачу: его пытались «убить» столько раз, что число будет четырехзначным. Я в курсе: мне приходилось слушать параноидальные бредни.

А вот это уже было интересно.

— И Джокер жаловался вам незадолго до смерти?

— Конечно.

— Называл имя?

— О да, — Крейн улыбнулся. — Только вряд ли вам это поможет.

— И все-таки.

— Харлин Квинзель. Одна из новоиспеченных ординаторов.

— Расскажите о ней.

Крейн прищурился:

— Вы же не собираетесь портить бедной девочке жизнь?

— Если девочка — убийца, то жизнь себе она испортила сама.

Крейн вздохнул; крутанулся в кресле — сначала чуть влево, потом вправо — и снова замер, постукивая ручкой по столу.

— Флек все выдумал, это ясно как день.

— Тогда вашей «бедной девочке» ничего не угрожает. А если не выдумал — вы покрываете преступника. За это тоже могут дать срок. Или лишить лицензии. Или…

— Хорошо, хорошо, — Крейн замахал руками. — Не надо только меня запугивать, Бэтмен.

Брюс усмехнулся: сработало.

— Мисс Квинзель — добрейшей души человек, — продолжил Крейн. — И очень одаренный психиатр. Закончит ординатуру — станет великолепным специалистом. Открытая, доброжелательная. Мистер Флек приводил ее в восторг.

— Как человек?

— Как учебное пособие и потрясающий пример сочетания несочетаемого.

Понятно: Джокера они держали как учебник. Как мерзко — даже не считали его за личность. 

И наверняка так воспринимали всех пациентов Аркхема — не как людей, а как нечто неодушевленное. Предмет меблировки, который умеет разговаривать и иногда буянит. 

Находиться здесь с каждой минутой хотелось все меньше.

— У нее был доступ к истории болезни?

— Конечно.

— А к препаратам?

— К чему вы ведете, Бэтмен?

— Просто ответьте.

— Был, — нехотя, словно через силу проговорил Крейн. — И что теперь? Арестуете ее?

— Нет, — Брюс покачал головой. — Сначала поговорю.

Сейчас мисс Харлин Квинзель наверняка спала. Утром Крейн, без сомнений, предупредит ее о Бэтмене и о подозрениях в ее сторону.

Значит, с ней будет разговаривать Брюс Уэйн: от него девчонка меньше всего будет ждать подвоха.

И — девяносто девять процентов из ста — проговорится.

Брюс кивнул сам себе уже в коридоре. Вышел на улицу — и с крыльца увидел перед собой непроглядную стену дождя.

Гроза добралась до Готэма, а он во что бы то ни стало докопается до правды.


	4. Chapter 4

Стоило Брюсу лечь — и сон как рукой сняло.

Он из принципа вертелся в постели еще полчаса, пока наконец не понял: заснуть не получится. Только и оставалось, что сесть в кровати и включить лампу на тумбе.

Та горела неярко, и свет падал прямо на «Книгу шуток», обрамлял ее золотистым ореолом. Вытесненные буквы переливались и блестели, словно манили: бери меня, прочитай.

В этом Брюс не стал себе отказывать: взял книгу и снова открыл ее наугад, совсем недалеко от конца. Справа оказалась фотография дневника: испещренная мелким почерком страница, и прямо поверх букв на ней — странный коллаж из газетных вырезок. Голова — Аманды Уоллер, тело — обезьяны; одну руку отрезали от Статуи Свободы, вторая держала цепь. Внизу — еще одна вырезка, всего лишь одно слово: «Виновен».

Не это ли знак? Может, Брюс изначально пошел не в том направлении?

Слева ровными рядами теснился перепечатанный текст с той же страницы. Брюс начал читать, сравнивая с фотографией. Любопытно: издатели умудрились восстановить записи полностью, даже те фрагменты, что прятал коллаж.

А под ним, помимо записанных мыслей, была и заметка: «Поговорить с Х.»

Уж не Харлин ли это?

Кажется, он умудрился запутаться. Впрочем, встретиться с Уоллер он все равно собирался: та устраивала торжественный обед в честь Дня Благодарения, и Брюс, естественно, был приглашен. Вот и попробует что-нибудь выяснить, а завтра все равно поймает эту Харлин Квинзель и постарается выудить из нее максимум информации.

Брюс перелистнул страницу и прищурился.

На ней было всего одно слово — повторенное черт знает сколько раз и заполнившее весь лист. «Бэтси».

Изо рта сам собой вырвался смешок. Брюс закусил губу и провел пальцами по фотографии, обводя надписи. В паре мест Джокер даже пририсовал летучих мышей, где-то рядом с надписями чернели сердечки — целые и разбитые, пронзенные стрелой, иногда кособокие, иногда почти идеально ровные.

В горле отчего-то перехватило, и Брюс поспешно зажмурился. Понять бы, что значили надписи: призыв о помощи, или же… или же Джокер просто скучал по нему?

Ответ он вряд ли когда-нибудь узнает.

От этого во рту стало горько. Брюс сглотнул терпкую слюну и постарался дышать ровно. Пожалуй, на сегодня достаточно. Дальше читать он просто не мог.

Брюс аккуратно убрал книгу обратно на тумбу и погасил свет. Лег, невидяще глядя в потолок. Воображение достроило знакомое лицо, покрытое гримом, следом за ним — Аркхэмскую палату. В ней Джокер сидел на полу и увлеченно водил карандашом по страницам: рисовал сердечки, писал это «Бэтси», добавлял летучих мышей. И улыбка — не нарисованная, а настоящая — не сходила с его лица.

***

О визите Брюса Уэйна пришлось предупредить заранее, а еще — найти стоящий повод, да такой, чтобы сразу поймать доктора Квинзель. «Беседы с новыми сотрудниками» оказалось достаточно: все ординаторы собрались в крохотной переговорной на первом этаже.

Фото Харлин — спасибо Альфреду — Брюс уже видел, а потому узнал ее без труда. На первый взгляд она казалась идеальной: сидящий по фигуре халат, строгая прическа, очки на миловидном личике — все это добавляло серьезности и внушительности. Она выглядела не желторотым юнцом-ординатором, а вполне состоявшимся опытным психиатром.

Только вот глаза у нее были заплаканные, а губы — искусаны.

— В первую очередь, — начал Брюс, когда разговоры затихли, — я хочу поблагодарить вас за то, что вы решили работать в Аркхэме. Помощь, которую вы оказываете больным — бесценна. Спасибо.

Ординаторы слушали серьезно — и молча. Будто их уже успели вышколить и дать указание молчать и не перебивать.

Забавно.

— А во-вторых, — продолжил Брюс, — довожу до вашего сведения, что через неделю для новых сотрудников пройдет проверка квалификации. Как экзамен в университете, — Брюс чуть улыбнулся. — Я счел нужным предупредить вас здесь, заранее и в полуофициальной обстановке — чтобы вы успели подготовиться. Те, кто не пройдет проверку, будет уволен.

И вновь — ноль реакции.

— Благодарю за внимание, — закончил Брюс.

Он сел за стол, разложил бумаги; притворяясь, что смотрит в них, искоса следил за доктором Квинзель. Та задержалась у зеркала, чтобы поправить выбившуюся из прически прядь, и только потом вышла из переговорной.

Брюс быстро собрал листы и последовал за ней.

— Мисс! — окликнул он. — Подождите!

Харлин обернулась, украдкой проведя кончиками пальцев по нижнему веку, и остановилась.

— Да, мистер Уэйн? — ее голос слегка дрожал.

— С вами все в порядке? — спросил Брюс. Подошел ближе — и углядел на щеке влажную дорожку. Харлин плакала и тем самым дала ему повод для разговора.

— Да. Да, со мной все в порядке.

— У вас тушь потекла, — сообщил Брюс.

— О. Спасибо.

Харлин вновь коснулась пальцами лица, стирая черноватую влагу. Не очень-то удалось: тушь получилось только размазать

Теперь, несмотря на строгий облик, она больше походила на маленькую девочку, у которой забрали все любимые игрушки и вдобавок лишили сладкого. На секунду Брюсу стало ее жаль — но потом он напомнил себе, что эта плачущая девушка могла быть безжалостным убийцей.

— Позвольте вас проводить, — мягко попросил он. — Думаю, сейчас вам не стоит оставаться одной.

— Все в порядке, мистер Уэйн, — напомнила Харлин — и шмыгнула носом.

— И вы, и я — мы оба знаем, что нет. Ни за что не прощу себе, если в такой момент вас брошу.

Харлин гордо задрала подбородок — и неожиданно кивнула. Развернулась и зашагала дальше — вероятно, в кабинет, который ей выделили.

Так оно и было. Помещение оказалось маленьким, даже крохотным, но и такую малость Харлин обустроила по-своему. На стене, привлекая внимание, висела мутная фотография — выуженный из камеры наблюдения стоп-кадр. На нем была сама Харлин — и Артур Флек, наклонившийся к ней совсем близко.

Зачем хранить фотографии того, кого убил?

Странно все это.

На столе нашелся еще один сюрприз: фотография Джокера в полном гриме, в знакомом красном костюме. В черной рамке и с одиноким крохотным цветком возле нее.

Харлин, похоже, увидела, к чему прикован взгляд Брюса — и тут же опустила фотографию лицом вниз. И покраснела — по ее щекам пошли алые пятна.

Неужели?..

— Мисс… — осторожно начал Брюс и словно бы запнулся, давая ей шанс представиться.

— Харлин Квинзель, сэр. Можете называть меня Харли.

— Харли, — тут же продолжил Брюс, — скажите, причина ваших слез — на этой фотографии.

Харлин вновь шмыгнула носом. Посмотрела на Брюса — глаза у нее покраснели и стали влажными, будто она едва сдерживала рыдания.

Брюс выжидал.

— Он был… — она все-таки всхлипнула, — потрясающим. Я очень хотела ему помочь, но я так облажалась!

Слезы потекли по ее щекам: одна, вторая, третья. Рядом на столе стояли салфетки, и Харлин как-то нервно выдернула одну из пачки и стерла влагу с лица.

— Что произошло? — мягко спросил Брюс. — Я умею хранить секреты, Харли. Можете мне поверить, никто не узнает об этом разговоре.

Харлин помотала головой. Достала новую салфетку, помяла ее в руках — и тут же бросила в мусорную корзину. 

— Вам надо выговориться, — продолжил уговоры Брюс. — Я готов выслушать.

Могло ли случиться так, что Харлин в попытках помочь переборщила с препаратами? Пыталась ли она ставить на Джокере эксперименты, чтобы вылечить его?

Вполне.

Но откуда тогда следы от веревки?

Догадки не складывались воедино. Брюсу нужно было выяснить все досконально — выслушать версию Харлин в первую очередь. Она сейчас находилась в нестабильном эмоциональном состоянии, и вряд ли смогла бы складно врать. 

И как бы мерзко это не было, стоило воспользоваться подвернувшимся шансом.

— Я его любила, — вдруг выпалила Харли, — и из-за меня он умер!

Чистосердечное признание?

Такого Брюс уж точно не ожидал, как и не ожидал, что Харлин закроет лицо руками. Всхлипы едва слышались, зато плечи у нее тряслись вполне заметно.

— Почему из-за вас? — спросил Брюс.

— Я помогла ему сбежать! — сквозь слезы ответила Харлин. — И он утонул. Если бы… если бы он остался здесь, с ним ничего бы не случилось, ничего, а я все испортила!

Брюс сжал челюсти, с трудом сдерживая желание выругаться. Нет, явно не туда он пришел — вины Харлин в смерти Джокера не было, что бы она себе ни придумывала. 

И все-таки ее было жалко. Похоже, в Джокера она втюрилась по уши, а тот и рад был найти себе помощницу среди персонала Аркхэма. Что тут сказать?

Была, конечно, вероятность, что эти слезы, эта истерика, это признание — тщательно продуманная актерская игра. Никто не мог доказать то, о чем она говорила.

Но Брюс отчего-то ей верил.

И как Джокер умудрился охмурить эту девчонку? Харлин выглядела и вела себя вполне нормально, даже с поправкой на слезы, а влюбиться в Джокера мог разве что конченный психопат.

«Или я», — мрачно закончил про себя Брюс.

— Вы не виноваты, — произнес он мягко. — Все это — случайность. Он все равно бы сбежал так или иначе.

Харлин отняла ладони от лица и достала очередную салфетку. Сняла очки, тщательно вытерла щеки и глаза, затем вернула оправу на место. 

— Спасибо, — тихо сказала она.

— Не за что, — пожал плечами Брюс. — Вам лучше?

— С определенной точки зрения — да.

— Тогда не буду надоедать вам своей компанией, — Брюс чуть улыбнулся и, махнув рукой, вышел из кабинета.

Ему все еще нужна была история болезни Джокера. Узнать, какие препараты тот принимал и в каких дозировках. Кто еще контактировал с ним помимо Харлин и Крейна в лечебнице. Может, там будет какая-то зацепка — кто знает.

***

За зарешеченным окошком архива заведующий спокойно пил кофе, увлеченно щелкая мышкой. Брюс кашлянул — и тот мгновенно выпрямился.

— Добрый день.

— Добрый. Мне нужна история болезни Артура Флека.

— Кем вы ему приходитесь? — прищурился клерк.

— Кем-то вроде близкого родственника, — уклончиво ответил Брюс.

Клерк вновь защелкал мышкой.

— Флек, Флек, Флек… Подождите, вы о том самом Джокере?

— О нем.

Клерк защелкал мышкой еще быстрее, а затем поднялся с кресла.

— Подождите минуту.

Брюс облокотился на бортик. Прошла минута, следом — еще одна; еще десять, пятнадцать. Может, клерк просто заснул без порции кофе?

Но спустя еще пять минут тот появился.

С пустыми руками.

— Прошу прощения, — произнес он виновато. — Ячейка пустует.

— Пустует?

— Нет у нас его истории болезни, сэр. Пропала.

Брюс сцепил зубы и сделал вдох.

— Как она могла пропасть?

— Может, попала в истории восьмидесятилетней давности — мы такие выбрасываем. Может, лежит где-то не на своем месте. Черт знает, сэр.

Брюс кивнул и зашагал к главному входу.

Клерк ошибался: историю болезни убрали намеренно, и наверняка в ней были какие-то улики. А сделать так мог либо кто-то из Аркхэма, либо…

Либо кто-то очень влиятельный.

Проработать следовало оба предположения, и Брюс решил: перед завтрашним обедом у Аманды Уоллер он сперва еще раз поговорит с доктором Крейном.

Точнее, не он. Бэтмен.


	5. Chapter 5

За остаток дня Брюс успел вызнать, что этой ночью дежурил другой врач, не имевший ничего общего с лечением Джокера. Более того — Артура Флека он боялся как огня, и в его контракте значилось, что лечением этого пациента он заниматься не будет ни при каких условиях.

А Брюсу нужен был Крейн.

Который сегодня собирался спокойно спать в своей постели.

Врываться в чужой дом Брюсу хотелось меньше всего. Кроме того, так доктор вряд ли пошел бы на контакт, а значит, нужно было поймать его где-то в другом месте.

Так и получилось.

Крейн ужинал в забегаловке, расположенной недалеко от его таунхауса. Брюс следил, подключившись к камерам наблюдения, и, стоило Крейну расплатиться и выйти, бэтмобиль остановился на парковочном месте, преграждая ему дорогу. 

Брюс опустил стекло и предложил:

— Хотите прокатиться, доктор?

Крейн прищурился, глядя на него, следом окинул взглядом почти пустую улицу. Помял лямку от сумки — и спросил напрямик:

— Вы меня в чем-то подозреваете?

— Может быть, да, а может, и нет, — почти легкомысленно ответил Брюс. — Зависит от того, что услышу сегодня от вас.

Крейн почти раздраженно вздохнул — и обошел машину. Дернул ручку двери, плюхнулся на переднее сидение и пристегнулся.

Бэтмобиль тут же рванул прочь.

— И что вы хотите услышать? — спросил Крейн после недолгого молчания.

— Правду, — ответил Брюс. — И упоминал ли Джокер Аманду Уоллер.

Крейн хмыкнул и постучал пальцами по собственному колену.

— Скажите, Бэтмен, — наконец начал он, — с чего у вас вдруг такой интерес к нашему погибшему пациенту?

— Убитому, — поправил Брюс. — Еще вопросы?

Он кинул взгляд в зеркало заднего вида — Крейн выглядел донельзя удивленным.

— Убитому? — переспросил он. — Но в полиции…

— Не сразу поняли, как на самом деле обстоят дела, — закончил за него Брюс.

— Любопытно.

Ничего любопытного тут не было. Брюс, скорее, находил данный факт отвратительным. И досадным. А еще — печальным.

Джокер, несмотря на все свои злодеяния, не заслуживал такой смерти.

Вообще не заслуживал какой-либо смерти.

— На вопрос ответите?

— Кажется, я его пропустил. Уж больно интересные новости вы мне рассказали.

— Джокер упоминал Аманду Уоллер?

Крейн поджал губы и уточнил:

— Что, кандидатура мисс Квинзель не подошла, и теперь вы решили взяться за птичку покрупнее?

— Отвечайте.

— Упоминал. Но я вам это не говорил. Знаете ли, я дорожу своим местом и не хочу снова искать работу.

— В каком ключе?

— Вам дословно передать? — уточнил Крейн с едва заметным весельем в голосе.

Брюс в ответ только кивнул.

— «Этой сучке с ее дерьмовыми махинациями давно пора на электрический стул. Или в петлю. Как думаете, доктор, что лучше?»

Да уж. Аманда Уоллер вполне могла узнать, что Джокер хотел с ней разобраться — и предпринять превентивные меры. А может, он это говорил, когда узнал о ее намерениях?

— В каком контексте проходила эта фраза? — спросил Брюс.

— Я читал его дневник, — ответил Крейн. — Записи помогали понять, когда наступает период обострения, и купировать его медикаментами.

— И в тот момент?..

— Он был в относительной ремиссии. Относительной — в плане общепринятой нормы, конечно. Для Джокера она всегда была несколько иной, учитывая совокупность всех его диагнозов. И если опираться на них, то он на тот момент находился в крепкой ремиссии.

— То есть тогда параноидального бреда не наблюдалось?

— Наблюдался.

— В чем же тогда заключалась ремиссия?

— Он не был опасен для узкого круга общества. Тех, кому он доверял или к кому привык. В тот сеанс терапии на него даже не надели смирительную рубашку. Только наручники.

— И вы не боялись, что он вас ими задушит? — недоверчиво произнес Брюс.

— Боялся, конечно. Но иногда приходилось рисковать — я пытался опробовать на нем метод кнута и пряника. У Джокера стерты рамки социальных норм, и таким образом я хотел привить ему хоть какое-то их понимание.

— То есть ставили на нем эксперименты.

— Вовсе нет. Я пытался его вылечить.

Суть оставалась той же, и никакие формулировки не могли ее исправить. Неожиданно Брюс почувствовал острую злость — Джокер был для Крейна не человеком, а подопытной крысой, чьи слова, как мышиный писк, можно воспринимать как фоновый шум. Но ведь он не был таким. Джокер был живым, настоящим, слишком реальным и слишком необыкновенным; он не вписывался в картину окружающего мира, был на ней ярким пятном вечного пугающего праздника, но он все еще оставался человеком. И не заслуживал такого отношения.

А ведь Брюс сам раз за разом сдавал его в лечебницу — и даже не удосуживался по-настоящему проверить, каково это — находиться там.

Дерьмо.

— Вы можете как угодно расценивать мои методы, — Крейн словно догадался, о чем он думал, и теперь пытался оправдаться перед невысказанными обвинениями, — но я пришел к определенному прогрессу в его лечении. Более того, такого прогресса не наблюдалось ни при одном его лечащем враче. И я уверен, что если бы у меня было больше времени, то сделал бы мистера Флека максимально безопасным для общества. Не только для его ближайшего окружения. Для всех.

— Даже так? — хмуро спросил Брюс.

— Абсолютно так.

Брюс резко повернул, выезжая на оживленную улицу — здесь даже поздним вечером сновали туда-сюда люди, а витрины магазинов горели огнями круглые сутки. Сейчас ситуация стала и того лучше — жители Готэма почти перестали бояться высовываться из дома по ночам. 

Он должен был радоваться этому — но Брюсу иррационально стало только хуже.

— Вы в курсе, что история болезни Джокера пропала? — спросил он.

— Нет. Вы все-таки сходили в архив? — Крейн тоже разглядывал город в окно. — Там иногда царит беспорядок. Может, просто не там искали?

— Я отправил своего человека, — ответил Брюс. — Он обратился к вашему архивисту.

— И тот ничего не нашел? Сколько он искал, этот лентяй?

— Около часа.

— И вы думаете?..

— Ее забрали специально. Вероятно, кто-то из работников Аркхэма — по своей инициативе или по чьему-то приказу.

— Хреново.

— Доктор Крейн, — Брюс решил говорить начистоту, раз уж начал выкладывать карты. — Вы мне не нравитесь, и я вам тоже. Тем не менее, ваша помощь мне нужна. И раз уж я сейчас откровенен с вами, то и вас прошу не лгать. Не сегодня — вообще.

— То есть с меня подозрения сняты? — поинтересовался Крейн.

— Я еще не уверен.

— Брюс Уэйн, — вдруг произнес Крейн, и Брюс едва не вздрогнул, услышав свое имя. — Попробуйте проверить его. 

— Почему мне кажется, что вы просто наугад перебираете имена?

— Вам нужна помощь — я пытаюсь вам ее дать. Вы говорили: «По чьему-то приказу». Так вот мистер Уэйн в Аркхэме считается персоной, любое требование которой нужно исполнить. Знаете, почему?

— Удивите меня.

— Финансирование Аркхэма держится на его пожертвованиях. Этот человек обладает абсолютной властью над всеми сотрудниками больницы. Любой его приказ будет исполнен — и не будет афишироваться.

Чего Брюс о себе не знал — так это такой информации. Любопытно: значит, именно так его воспринимали в лечебнице.

— Вас только это толкает на подозрения?

— Пациент Флек был помешан на нем, — буднично ответил Крейн. — И когда я говорю «помешан», это обозначает «помешан гораздо больше, чем обычно».

На мгновение Брюс потерял дар речи, а следом почувствовал фантомную горечь во рту. Неужели Джокер знал, кто скрывался за маской Бэтмена? Иначе с чего бы возникло такое «помешательство»?

— Есть еще какие-то версии? — наконец спросил он.

— Зависит от того, что вы понимаете под словом «версии», — безмятежно ответил Крейн.

— Мне нужны те имена, которые Джокер так или иначе упоминал в последний месяц жизни.

Крейн вздохнул.

— Я постараюсь составить полный список, — произнес он с ноткой раздражения. — Их довольно много. Всех будете проверять?

— Посмотрим.

— Вы посмотрите, а мне лишняя работа. За которую даже оплаты не будет.

«Начинается», — со злостью подумал Брюс. Вывел бэтмобиль на финальный маршрут и ничего не стал на это отвечать.

Крейну мало было знать, что справедливость будет восстановлена. Хотя, похоже, справедливость вообще его не волновала, и плевать ему было, как погиб Джокер, убили его — или же смерть была несчастливой случайностью. Сейчас он думал только о собственной выгоде, и когда «лечил» его — тоже. И психическое здоровье «пациента Флека» для него было пустым звуком — он хотел только признания и тех же денег, которые сейчас вымогал.

— Помимо списка имен мне нужен список препаратов, которые Джокер принимал, — наконец сухо проговорил Брюс. — И тех, кто имел к ним доступ в Аркхеме. Приехали, доктор. Спокойной ночи.

Крейн с явным недовольством щелкнул языком и отстегнулся.

— И вам, Бэтмен, — пожелал он — явно неискренне. — Хотя не думаю, что ваши ночи когда-либо были спокойными.

Брюс дождался, пока он выйдет из бэтмобиля — и рванул на всей скорости прочь, подальше отсюда. 

И остановился, только когда оказался на набережной Готэм-ривер.

Здесь, совсем недалеко от мощеной площадки, нашли мертвеца в красном костюме. Брюс не видел, как это происходило — он приехал только на опознание, поздней ночью, по призыву Джима Гордона. 

Он вышел на площадку. Встал на самом краю, оперся локтями об бортик и всмотрелся в темную, блестящую под лунным светом реку. В тишине слышался только мягкий плеск волн, ударяющихся о берег, и редкие крики ночных птиц.

Мирное место, да только Джокер и «мир» никак не сочетались между собой.

Сейчас Брюс словно наяву видел, как те же темные волны прибивают разбухшее тело к берегу. Видел и застывший взгляд, направленный в небо, к звездам, сжатые в кулаки руки. Кто знает, может, тело частично объели рыбы, пока пустая оболочка некогда яркого Джокера качалась на волнах в реке.

Брюс плохо помнил, как выглядел труп. Странно, он столько раз видел погибших и оставался спокоен, но когда умер его главный враг, чувствовал себя раздавленным, потерянным настолько, что толком и не запомнил, что тогда говорил, делал и видел. Будто получил удар в солнечное сплетение.

Будто потерял что-то невероятно ценное и важное.

Так оно, наверное, и было.


	6. Chapter 6

Альфред шагнул ближе и поправил пиджак, а следом за ним затянул потуже галстук. Теперь Брюс выглядел как должно — а не так, будто начал собираться за десять минут до выхода, как на самом деле и было.

— Могу задать вопрос, мастер Брюс? — осторожно поинтересовался Альфред.

Брюс кивнул, мимолетно глядя на отражение в зеркале. Под глазами залегли темные круги, да и смотрел он донельзя рассеянно. Надо было собраться и взять себя в руки.

В конце концов, от этого ужина тоже зависел ход расследования.

Отпадет кандидатура Уоллер или нет?

Впрочем, у него был еще один подозреваемый. И тут оставалось только выяснить, было ли у него алиби на ту ночь — или же нет.

— Во что вы вляпались на этот раз?

— Альфред, — вздохнул Брюс.

— Я все же надеюсь, что вы мне ответите.

— Я не вляпался, — все же попробовал оправдаться Брюс. — Я просто пытаюсь восстановить справедливость.

— Пытаетесь выяснить, кому Джокер перешел дорожку — вы это хотели сказать?

Брюс пожал плечами. Если Альфреду удобнее так воспринимать ту кипучую деятельность, которую он развел, то пусть его. Объяснять, зачем он взялся за это дело, вышло бы себе дороже — в основном потому, что Брюс толком и не знал, как сформулировать причины.

— Что с доктором Крейном? — спросил Брюс. — Ты выяснил, где он был в ту ночь?

— Да, мастер Брюс. На дежурстве в Аркхэме. Свидетели есть, да и записи видеокамер из его и дежурного кабинета все подтверждают.

Жаль, очень жаль. Брюсу отчего-то хотелось, чтобы именно он оказался виновен. Все никак не шло из головы то омерзительное отношение, которое он продемонстрировал — и уже за одно это хотелось упрятать Крейна за решетку надолго.

Значит, отпадает.

На проработку версии Аманды Уоллер стоило приложить больше сил.

— Мне кажется, — осторожно заметил Альфред, — вы ищете совсем не там. У Джокера было много врагов — в том числе и тех, что были и вашими. Не стоит ли начать с них?

— Может быть, — рассеянно ответил Брюс. — Но у них обычно есть свой неповторимый почерк, которого в этом случае не наблюдалось. Хотя…

Он замолк, выхватывая мелькнувшую на краю сознания мысль. Был ведь один человек в Готэме, который знал все и всегда. И который наверняка мог ответить на его вопрос.

Эдвард Нигма.

Загадочник.

Оставалась только одна проблема — тот залег на дно практически сразу после гибели Джокера. И не появился до сих пор — то ли вынашивал очередной план, то ли боялся, что доберутся и до него. Найти Загадочника теперь будет не так-то просто, но…

Но если постараться, то все получится.

— Нет, мастер Брюс, — неожиданно строго произнес Альфред.

— Что?

— Я догадываюсь, что вы придумали. Не идите на сделки со злодеями. Ни в коем случае. Оно того не стоит.

Брюс горько усмехнулся:

— Я буду хорошим мальчиком.

— Мастер Брюс!

Брюс лишь покачал головой. Подхватил пышный букет для хозяйки вечера и шагнул за порог.

Сначала — Уоллер, потом — Загадочник.

***

Место за столом ему досталось самое выгодное — рядом с самой Уоллер.

Брюс — точнее, Бэтмен, — пересекался с ней пару раз по делам, расследование которых должно было лечь на плечи отдела особо тяжких, и она оставляла неизгладимое впечатление. Ее портрет составился быстро и четко: безжалостная, фанатичная, может, даже, несколько безумная; преданная своим ненормальным идеям до конца; ненавидящая любого, кто переступал черту закона, до смерти.

За ужином, конечно, она так себя не вела и не показывала. Нет, сейчас она казалась радушной хозяйкой, добрейшей души человеком. Не двинутой на искоренении преступности теткой, готовой ради своей цели уничтожить каждого, кто как-то нарушил закон, а мягкой, простодушной, и очень приятной женщиной, которая и мухи не обидит.

Ее лицемерие и двуличность внушали отвращение.

Но Брюс его не показывал — улыбался, поддерживал разговор, хвалил стол и блюда, смеялся шуткам и ждал, ждал повода, чтобы задать нужные вопросы. И отмечал про себя, что несмотря на фальшивые манеры, глаза Уоллер оставались холодными, а взгляд — настолько жестким, что им, казалось, можно пригвоздить к стене.

— Так приятно нынче стало в Готэме, не находите? — спросила Уоллер, отвлекая Брюса от мыслей. Тот мгновенно насторожился — вот он, повод.

— Особенно по вечерам, — подхватил он. — Три месяца назад я не выбирался на улицы без охраны, а сейчас спокойно могу погулять без компании.

— Вы гуляете? — Уоллер округлила глаза. — Я всегда думала, мистер Уэйн, что у вас нет на это времени. И как — не боитесь?

Брюс натянуто рассмеялся:

— Теперь нет. Главный враг Готэма мертв, остальные попрятались в щели, что те крысы — чего бояться?

Уоллер улыбнулась:

— Видели бы вы ту статистику мелких преступлений, которую я вижу каждый день, вы бы так не думали.

— Я бы посмотрел ради интереса.

— Если хотите, вышлю вам на почту.

— Вам за это ничего не будет?

— Помилуйте, — натянуто проронила она, — это не самые тайные данные. Статистику можно собрать и из криминальных хроник в газетах.

Брюс хмыкнул и заметил:

— Я стараюсь криминальные хроники не читать. Не люблю портить себе настроение. Тем более самый злостный преступник уже никогда никому не навредит.

— И слава богу, — отозвалась Уоллер, и в ее голосе отчетливо прозвучала стальная нотка.

Брюс помолчал и отправил в рот кусок индейки, прежде чем продолжить:

— Так странно, правда? Такой громкий Джокер — и так тихо умер.

— Шелудивому псу — собачья смерть, — Уоллер лишь пожала плечами. Спохватилась и вновь натянула сладкую улыбку: — Говорят, что никто не достоин смерти. Но тот, кто отнимает жизнь — заслуживает только ее. Жаль, что это случилось не благодаря полиции Готэма. Иногда мне кажется, что им зря платят деньги.

— Вы, думаете, справились бы лучше?

— О, мистер Уэйн, я уже справляюсь лучше.

— Наслышан о ваших подвигах.

— То, что вы слышали, — она кокетливо подмигнула, — лишь малая часть.

Брюс облокотился на стол и оперся щекой о ладонь. Улыбнулся и постарался сделать заинтересованный вид:

— Что же я не слышал? Расскажите.

Особо играть роль даже не приходилось: возможно, Уоллер именно сейчас признается или хотя бы намекнет, что причастна к исчезновению Джокера. Именно это ему и было нужно — хотя бы так понять, что теперь он идет в верном направлении.

Ну же.

«Давай».

Но Уоллер лишь покачала головой — и пригубила воду из бокала.

— Некоторые вещи я не могу рассказывать непричастным, мистер Уэйн. Но вы можете поверить мне на слово. Я не громкий герой вроде Бэтмена или Супермена. Мои подвиги, какими важными они бы ни были, так и останутся неразглашенными.

В этой фразе было столько скрытого самодовольства, что Брюс и сам не заметил, как со злостью сжал ножку своего бокала. Секунда — и стекло хрустнуло, а острые осколки впились в пальцы.

— О боже, — выдохнула Уоллер и подскочила. — Секунду, мистер Уэйн, я принесу аптечку.

Брюс крепко сжал зубы, на секунды выходя из роли. Вдох, выдох. Ему нужно было успокоиться и перестать думать о том, что один из «тихих подвигов» этой женщины мог привести к смерти Джокера.

«Дыши, Брюс. Дыши».

Когда она вернулась, на его лице уже играла легкая растерянная улыбка. Брюс позволил Уоллер перевязать себе ладонь и смущенно заметил:

— Похоже я перепил, мадам. Прощу прощения.

— Ничего страшного, — Уоллер смотрела на повязку и не поднимала взгляд. — Вы молоды, мистер Уэйн. С возрастом научитесь и пить, и контролировать собственное тело, когда перепьете. Или, — она кивнула на свой бокал, — вообще не доводить до этого и принимать вместо алкоголя воду.

— Учту на будущее, — усмехнулся Брюс. — А теперь прошу меня простить. В таком состоянии мне лучше находиться дома.

— Уже уходите.

— Прошу прощения, — повторил Брюс.

Его проводили до дверей.

Которые закрылись за ним громче, чем положено.

Любопытно.

Брюс, пошатываясь — на случай, если кто-то наблюдает из окна, — дошел до автомобиля и опустился на заднее сидение. Шофер тут же направился в сторону особняка, а Брюс, почти успокоенный тихим рокотом мотора, положил на колени издание дневников Джокера.

Вновь открыл его на уже знакомой странице. Посмотрел на фотографию с коллажем — теперь он понимал, что Джокер донельзя верно изобразил внутреннюю суть Уоллер. И пусть он был сумасшедшим — он умел видеть людей насквозь.

А может, именно поэтому и видел.


	7. Chapter 7

Странно, но Брюса не оставляло ощущение, что за ним следят.

Этому можно было найти объяснение: он подбирался все ближе к логову Загадочника, и, вероятно, остатки его приспешников наблюдали за ним. Удивительно было другое — на него до сих пор не напали и не попытались остановить или отвлечь.

Значило ли это, что его ждали?

И что ему дадут ответы на вопросы?

Мимо мелькнула чья-то тень, но Брюс сделал вид, что ничего не заметил. Не нападают — и хорошо. Кто знает, может ему передалась та самая паранойя Джокера, на которую упирал Крейн?

В этом районе, в этих трущобах, пряталось много бездомных. Эта мелькнувшая тень была слишком худой и слишком маленькой для тех здоровенных малых, которых обычно подбирал себе Загадочник. Значит, не кто-то из них. Скорее, сирота-подросток, привыкший к жизни на улицах, и теперь спешивший убраться с его пути.

Брюс на секунду прикрыл глаза, вспоминая фотографию путаной, вручную нарисованной карты, испещренной знаками вопроса. Еще одна подсказка из дневника, появившаяся очень вовремя.

Оставил ли ее Джокер предусмотрительно на случай своей смерти, или же просто делал заметки для будущих преступных подвигов? Теперь и не разберешь. И не поймешь, что из этих двух вариантов хуже: то, что он был уверен, что его убьют, или то, что он отчаянно хотел жить и не собирался умирать? Что так, что так — на сердце все равно камнем оседала тяжесть.

В одном из тупиков на стену оказалась прикреплена старая измызганная тряпка. Брюс, не долго думая, сорвал ее — и обнаружил дверь.

Выбить ее не составило труда.

Внутри царила почти гробовая тишина. Брюс шагнул в темный, давящий стенами узкий коридор, и пригнулся — слишком низким был потолок. Мимо прошмыгнула с коротким писком жирная крыса.

Идти пришлось наощупь — включать фонарь отчего-то иррационально не хотелось.

Коридор закончился еще одной дверью — гораздо более крепкой и снабженной электрическим кодовым замком. Брюс собрался уже разбираться и с ним — но дверь под прикосновением пальцев скрипнула и отошла буквально на сантиметр.

Открыта.

Неужели Загадочник покинул свое тайное логово?

Или Брюса действительно здесь ждали?

— Заходи, — послышалось из-за двери.

Брюс прищурился, но все-таки толкнул дверь — и шагнул в неожиданно просторную после узкого коридора комнату. Внутри ярко горел свет, а Загадочник сидел в кресле, словно на троне, и спокойно пил чай.

Один.

— Угадай, — его глаза блеснули из-под очков, — что ты никогда не делал, но сегодня обязательно совершишь?

Брюс задумчиво оглядел его с ног до головы, обшарил взглядом помещение. В глаза быстро бросилось, что рядом стояло еще одно кресло, а на кофейном столике между ними оказалась дополнительная чашка.

— Пил чай со злодеем? — спросил он.

Загадочник довольно хохотнул и кивнул.

— Верно, Бэтмен. Присаживайся. Сегодня ты — мой гость, и я тебя не обижу, если ты пообещаешь ровно то же самое.

— Договорились, — бросил Брюс.

Он сел в кресло — Загадочник тут же гостеприимно налил чай сначала ему, а потом — долил и в свою чашку. Тут же демонстративно пригубил, показывая, что опасаться нечего.

Альфред бы тут же всполошился, потребовал, чтобы Брюс не шел на такой риск. Но его не было рядом, а Брюс видел, что у Загадочника нет намерений его убить или ослабить.

Тот, похоже, знал, зачем он пришел — и был готов сотрудничать.

— Мне нужно… — начал Брюс, но его тут же перебили.

— Дай угадаю: узнать, кто убил Джокера?

Брюс кивнул и все-таки сделал глоток из своей чашки. Загадочник, глядя на это, самодовольно ухмыльнулся, и на секунду спину пробил липкий холодный пот: вдруг это ловушка, и Брюс сейчас сам зашел в клетку и запер ее?

— Не бойся, — Загадочник вновь подлил себе чая. — Я же сказал, что не обижу. Что до твоих вопросов… 

Он постучал пальцами по трости, и Брюс тут же вспомнил, как Крейн отстукивал ручкой по столу только ему ведомую мелодию. То была привычка — или же он нервничал и боялся, что его раскусят?

Но у него было твердое алиби.

А жаль.

— Угадай, — наконец начал Загадочник. — Что знал Джокер и знаю я, а остальные и не догадываются?

— Понятия не имею, — честно ответил Брюс. — И как это относится к делу?

— Никак, — признался Загадочник. — Но это очень милый и интересный факт — и гарантия моей неприкосновенности, Брюс Уэйн.

Брюс глухо выдохнул и ощутил потребность вытащить хоть какое-то оружие. Пригрозить Загадочнику, что тот тут же умрет, если вдруг разболтает о том, кто прячется под маской Бэтмена.

Но вместо этого он равнодушно произнес:

— Ты меня с кем-то путаешь.

— И если я попрошу снять маску — ты конечно же откажешься?

— Разумеется.

— Тогда я прав.

Брюс сжал челюсти, стиснул крепко одну ладонь в кулак.

— Ответ на загадку — это имя, — буднично продолжил Загадочник. — У нас с Джокером был уговор — никому не рассказывать. И я собираюсь и дальше молчать о твоей настоящей личности, Бэтмен. Потому что сейчас ты помогаешь нам — а это дорого стоит.

— Как благородно, — хмыкнул Брюс.

— Скорее, разумно, — улыбнулся Загадочник. — Вторая подсказка — вернись туда, где уже был.

Брюс на секунду прикрыл глаза и спросил:

— Если знаешь имя убийцы — почему бы его сразу не сказать?

— Так неинтересно, — усмехнулся Загадочник. — А еще я думаю, что тебе нужно дойти до всего самому. Мне ты можешь и не поверить. Я же злодей.

— Ты заинтересован в верном ходе расследования, — возразил Брюс. — Почему?

Загадочник промолчал. Снова отпил из чашки, пряча за ней лицо, и наконец ровно произнес:

— Не хочу закончить так же, как Джокер. И третья загадка: кто не может умереть?

— Тот, кто уже мертв, — тут же ответил Брюс.

— Верно. Подумай над этим на досуге, Бэтмен.

Три ответа нужно было связать воедино — найти последовательность в них. Но Брюс не находил ни малейшей зацепки, ни единого фрагмента, которым можно было сцепить загадки. Получалась какая-то дурацкая мешанина.

Причем здесь третья загадка?

— Джокера убили, потому что он считал, что Бэтмен — это Брюс Уэйн? — уточнил Брюс.

— Подумай, — повторил Загадочник.

Спустя секунду из коридора послышался грохот и шум выстрелов. Брюс кинул быстрый взгляд на Загадочника — тот выглядел удивленным и раздосадованным одновременно.

— Хвост привел? — спросил он с неожиданной злостью — и тут же ответил сам себе: — Конечно привел, сукин ты сын.

Он быстро вскочил, едва не опрокинув столик — но в комнату уже ввалился отряд полицейских. С — кто бы мог подумать — Джимом Гордоном во главе.

— Стоять, Нигма! — приказал он. — Иначе буду стрелять.

«Дерьмо», — подумал Брюс.

И, прежде чем успел отдать себе в этом отчет, поднялся и загородил собой Загадочника.

— Беги, — бросил он через плечо. — Я отвлеку.

— Бэтмен, уйди с линии огня! — Джим явно был возбужден — и действительно готов стрелять. В таком состоянии он мог натворить бед, а Загадочник все еще был нужен Брюсу. Может, удастся получить еще подсказок.

Кроме того, он должен был выполнить свое обещание: раз пришел с миром, то не допустит, чтобы врагу, внезапно ставшему союзником, навредили.

— Джим, — спокойно произнес Брюс. — Опусти оружие.

Загадочник уже исчез из-за спины — мелькнул только зеленый пиджак. Джим отвел дуло в сторону — и Брюс тут же передвинулся, вновь оказываясь под прицелом. Снова и снова — пока Джим не выругался грязно и не опустил пушку.

— Какого хрена, — со злостью произнес он. — Какого хрена, я спрашиваю?!

— То же могу спросить у тебя, — мрачно ответил Брюс. — Следил за мной?

Джим поморщился и кивнул своему отряду — те тут же рассредоточились по помещению. Собирали улики и вещественные доказательства. Только вот чего, если учесть, что последние три месяца Загадочник сидел тише воды, ниже травы?

— Что это за альтруизм к преступникам? — снова задал вопрос Джим. — Мы почти его поймали!

— Почти пристрелили, — поправил Брюс.

— Я не собирался стрелять.

— И почти спустил курок. Зачем следили за мной?

Джим убрал пистолет в кобуру — и зашагал туда-сюда, быстро, нервно, сжимая и разжимая кулаки.

— Мы ловим убийцу Джокера, — наконец выплюнул он. — И почти поймали!

— Эдвард Нигма тут не виноват.

— Это тебе так кажется.

— Есть доказательства?

Джим остановился и прищурился, глядя на Брюса.

— Ты не пошел на сотрудничество. Почему я должен теперь тебе помогать?

— Потому что мы занимаемся одним делом, — терпеливо объяснил Брюс.

— Хрена с два! — выплюнул Джим. — Я не знаю, что не так провернулось в твоей голове, Бэтмен, но то, что ты сегодня сделал — это за гранью. Помогать преступнику — как ты вообще до такого дошел?

— В этом деле он не преступник.

— Ну конечно. И у тебя есть доказательства?

Вместо ответа Брюс указал на кофейный столик.

Джим пытался его обвинить, но никакой вины не было. Джим думал, что шел по следу и поймал преступника — и снова ошибался.

Раньше полиция помогала Брюсу, но сейчас он остро осознал: копы в этом расследовании будут только мешать.

Вот же дерьмо.

— Успокойся, — попробовал Брюс снова. Он и сам чувствовал, как в нем закипает злость, и изо всех сил сдерживал ее.

— Какого черта я должен успокаиваться?

Похоже, здесь делать было больше нечего.

Пока копы занимались «уликами», а Джим отдавал указания, Брюс нырнул в тот же коридор, из которого пришел. Следом вскарабкался на крышу — и осмотрел трущобы с высоты.

Район, где прятался Загадочник, теперь оказался оцеплен. В темноте перемигивались синим и красным огни полицейских машин, тускло отсвечивая на желтых лентах, и кроме полицейских в форме в ближайшей округе никого не находилось — все население трущоб попряталось по углам, опасаясь, что их загребут в участок «за компанию».

Когда они успели до такого докатиться?

Или так все и было всегда — просто Брюс не обращал внимания?

Он уходил по крышам, возвращаясь к месту, где оставил бэтмобиль. И из головы все никак не шло: Джокер действительно знал, кто он на самом деле.

И хранил эту тайну так старательно, что ни единая живая душа, кроме Загадочника, об этом не знала.


	8. Chapter 8

Если бы Загадочник не знал, кто он такой на самом деле, круг расследования сузился бы до одного лишь Аркхэма. Но тот назвал его настоящее имя — а значит, дела обстояли гораздо хуже.

Понять бы, что конкретно он имел в виду. «Туда, где уже был» — только ли по делу Джокера, или же Загадочник подразумевал все места, в которых появлялся Брюс Уэйн?

Черт.

И все же — Загадочник явно был заинтересован в том, чтобы Бэтмен нашел виновного. И загадки, которыми он сыпал, в таком случае не должны быть слишком сложными. Наверное, стоило сосредоточиться на двух местах: дом Аманды Уоллер и Аркхэм.

И начать Брюс решил с последнего.

В эту ночь Крейн снова дежурил — и Брюс, зайдя в больницу, направился прямиком в его кабинет. Вошел без стука, и Крейн, подняв голову, крупно вздрогнул.

— Вашу мать, Бэтмен! — выругался он. — Вы всех так пытаетесь до инфаркта довести?

— Не тот у вас возраст для инфаркта, — хмыкнул Брюс.

— Глупости какие. Инфаркт может случиться в любом возрасте. То, что вы сказали — ложное убеждение, и если вы всегда так анализируете информацию, то у меня для вас плохие новости.

— Лучше начнем с хороших. Списки готовы?

— Да, — резко ответил Крейн и наклонился. Начал рыться в подкатной тумбе — похоже, нужные бумаги он прятал на дне ящика, а в ящике царил сущий беспорядок.

Брюс следил за ним, прислонившись к дверному косяку. Отметил, что руки Крейна едва заметно дрожали — и снова начал его подозревать. Да только алиби рушило весь карточный домик ненормальных, слишком нервных реакций для невиновного человека.

— Не переживайте так, — с едва слышной язвительностью попросил Брюс.

— Я не переживаю, — Крейн поднял голову. — Попробуйте отработать сначала дневную, а затем половину ночной смены, Бэтмен, и при этом иметь дело со сложными пациентами, и я посмотрю, как вы себя будете вести.

— Я часто так делаю, — усмехнулся Брюс.

— О, ну как же. А я и забыл, что вы не только пол плащом подметать умеете.

Крейн наконец-то выудил два листа из ящика и шлепнул их на стол, прижав ладонью.

— Вот ваши списки. Рад был увидеться.

— Я еще не ухожу, — заметил Брюс и потянулся к листам. Крейн тут же брезгливо отдернул руку, будто боялся запачкаться. — Что с вами сегодня не так, доктор?

— День тяжелый, — процедил Крейн. — А ночь будет еще тяжелее.

— И все-таки? В прошлый раз вы держали себя в руках.

— Какое вам дело?

— Я заинтересован в дальнейшем сотрудничестве, — мрачно признался Брюс.

— А я — нет, — неожиданно вспылил Крейн. — Знаете, что случилось, когда я составлял вам списки? Меня поймало начальство, вот что. И очень заинтересовалось, чем это я занимаюсь в рабочее время и куда пойдут записи, в которых значатся уважаемые сотрудники Аркхэма. И у меня теперь полный набор ночных дежурств, а знаете, как здорово дежурить в Аркхэме ночью? Никак!

— Значит, будем чаще видеться, — безмятежно произнес Брюс.

И нахмурился: список был абсолютно нечитаемый.

Раньше он думал, что «врачебный почерк» — это чушь, но на этих листах записи были сделаны настолько неразборчиво, что понадобился бы криминальный эксперт, чтобы хоть что-то разобрать. Такого у Брюса не было. По крайней мере, сейчас — когда он умудрился разругаться с Джимом Гордоном и когда тот явно не собирался идти на мировую.

Дерьмо.

— Зачитайте мне его, — Брюс положил один из листов перед Крейном. Тот поднял на него взгляд — и начал стучать ручкой по столу, резко и зло.

— Бэтмен, вы что, издеваетесь? — спросил он.

— Могу задать вам тот же вопрос.

— Вы попросили — я сделал, — Крейн толкнул лист к краю стола. — Дальше разбирайтесь сами. Я не хочу с вами больше работать. В следующий раз мне это «сотрудничество» обойдется не ночными сменами, а увольнением. А знаете, как трудно психиатру в Готэме найти работу не в Аркхэме?

Понятно: тут уже ничем не помочь. Крейн явно трясся за свою шкуру и не собирался идти на контакт.

Придется разбираться самому — и со списком, и вообще.

Умом Брюс понимал, что должен был чувствовать досаду: ему нужен был аркхэмский консультант, потому что так дело пошло бы быстрее. Но вместо этого он ощущал гаденькое облегчение из-за того, что больше не придется видеть этого бездушного скота.

Когда он вышел из больницы, снова лил дождь. Почти над зданием прорезали небо молнии — и в их свете Брюс углядел одинокую фигуру у ворот. И вот это уже было любопытно. Кому понадобилось приходить ночью к Аркхэму?

Брюс незаметно прошел к воротам, и в очередной вспышке увидел знакомое лицо.

Харлин Квинзель стояла у калитки.

Сжимала ручку зонтика, по которому барабанили капли дождя, и смотрела на темные окна верхних этажей. В этот раз на ней не было белого халата — вместо него она куталась в красный дождевик. Волосы собраны в хвост; ни следа макияжа.

— Мисс Квинзель! — окликнул Брюс и шагнул ближе — ей наперерез.

Харлин вскрикнула и выронила зонтик. Убежать не пыталась — лишь прижала ладони к груди и огромными от испуга глазами уставилась на него.

Брюс вздохнул и поднял зонт. Протянул ей — и Харлин, будто в бреду, вновь сжала ручку.

— Вы… Вы меня напугали, — призналась она, едва не заикаясь.

— Что вы здесь делаете? — спросил Брюс.

Харлин моргнула и как-то совсем неискренне и натянуто улыбнулась.

— Не могла заснуть.

— И решили прогуляться?

— Да. Да, прогуляться.

Брюс покачал головой, показывая, что не верит ей. Ее появление у Аркхэма в такое время уже навевало подозрения; ее ложь была подозрительной вдвойне.

Брюс внимательно смотрел на нее, в упор, и Харлин потупила взгляд и еще крепче сжала ручку зонтика. Неужели именно она убийца? А ведь как складно тогда врала в кабинете — сразу отвела от себя все подозрения.

Но если она лгала в тот раз — почему не смогла выдать что-то убедительное сейчас?

Пазл опять не складывался, как и каждый раз, когда казалось, что он нащупал нужную нить.

— Я могу вам помочь, — неожиданно сказала Харлин и задрала подбородок, глядя Брюсу в глаза.

Тот едва ли не опешил от такого поворота, и осторожно уточнил:

— Помочь?

— Мистер Джей… — Харлин на секунду крепко сжала губы. — Мистер Джей просил оказать вам содействие, если вы вдруг появитесь в Аркхэме. Я обещала исполнить его просьбу.

— Когда просил?

А вот это уже было интересно. Джокер знал, что его убьют — и оставил не только подсказки в дневнике, но и своего человека в больнице? Уже больше походило на правду.

— Перед… перед тем, как я его выпустила.

— Зачем?

— Зачем выпустила? Или зачем просил о помощи? — Харлин качнула зонтиком. — Если первое, то… я не могла видеть, как он страдает. Если второе, то я не знаю.

Брюс прищурился и кивнул в сторону бэтмобиля.

— Давайте прокатимся, мисс Квинзель. Подвезу вас до дома.

Харлин послушно пошла следом за ним. Села в машину, устроила зонтик рядом с ногой и неожиданно обняла себя за плечи. Брюс включил обогрев и выехал на шоссе — молча, ожидая, когда Харлин снова заговорит.

— Он ведь не просто так умер, да? — спросила она с неожиданной тоской в голосе.

— Убит, — коротко отозвался Брюс.

— Вот же дерьмо.

Харлин произнесла это ровным голосом, и грязная ругань, сорвавшаяся с ее губ, никак не сочеталась с ее миловидным обликом. Брюс скосил на нее взгляд — она кусала губы, словно боялась разрыдаться.

— Вы собираетесь посадить того, кто это сделал?

— Да.

— Он догадывался, — призналась Харлин. — Теперь я это понимаю. Перед тем как… сбежать, он попросил не только помогать вам.

— Что еще?

— Подкинуть его дневники в издательство, — Харлин покачала головой. — Говорил, что это будет отличная шутка.

Брюс не стал ничего отвечать. Джокер лгал Харлин — словно не хотел ее расстраивать, или не хотел, чтобы его остановили. И тем не менее, сделал абсолютно все, чтобы делу дали ход.

Думал ли он, что об истинном положении дел узнают только спустя три месяца?

Вряд ли.

— Мисс Квинзель, — сейчас стоило хорошенько подобрать слова, и Брюс на секунду сделал паузу, обдумывая, что сказать. — Вы же понимаете, что я не могу просто так поверить вам на слово?

Она кивнула. Подергала ручку зонтика, качая им, и неожиданно сказала:

— Мне так его не хватает.

«Мне тоже», — мрачно подумал Брюс.

— Я иногда прихожу к Аркхэму ночью, — продолжила Харлин. — Вдруг все это шутка? Смотрю на окна. Надеюсь увидеть хоть один признак, что он жив и что вернулся сюда. Я бы…

— Снова выпустили его?

На лице Харлин появилась улыбка — грустная и одновременно с этим мечтательная.

— Ладно, — сказал Брюс и затормозил. К дому Харлин они уже подъехали, и все-таки ему стоило попробовать еще кое-что. — Сможете это прочитать?

Он вручил ей исписанные листы. Харлин тут же цепко схватила их и поправила очки. Потянулась к лампе над головой, не глядя зажгла свет.

— Доктор Крейн писал? — поинтересовалась она. — Вам нужно расшифровать?

— Да. Сколько времени это займет?

— Пару часов, — рассеянно ответила Харлин. — О, я тоже тут есть. А здесь… — она достала второй лист. — Как лучше будет написать препараты — по названию или по действующему веществу?

— И то, и другое.

— Хорошо. Подождете? Могу предложить вам кофе.

Брюс вздохнул и заметил:

— Вам лучше поспать, мисс Квинзель. Я приду завтра ночью. Встретимся…

— Мистер Джей рассказывал об одном укромном месте, — перебила Харлин. — Заброшенный торговый центр на окраине знаете?

— Да.

— Там безопасно. И никто не подслушает.

— Тогда встретимся там.

Харлин кивнула и прижала листы к груди.

Брюс открыл дверь пассажирского места, и Харлин почти вспорхнула с кресла. Направилась к дому. Раньше ее шаги были почти тяжелыми — словно смерть Джокера придавила ее, но теперь походка стала легкой, почти летучей. Желание помочь посадить убийцу словно даровало ей крылья.

Брюс в какой-то степени мог ее понять.

Нет. Брюс действительно понимал ее.


	9. Chapter 9

Даже если бы Брюс все еще был в мире с Джимом Гордоном, это ему бы не помогло: вряд ли полиции удалось бы получить ордер на обыск дома Аманды Уоллер. Кроме того, ему все еще нужно было действовать тайно. Не стоило давать общественности знать об убитом, а не умершем Джокере — так у него появлялась фора, а убийца, все еще ходящий на свободе и чувствовавший себя безнаказанным, мог допускать ошибки. Стоит только обнародовать нюансы — и он затаится.

И Брюс надеялся, что у Джима хватит хладнокровности, чтобы понять то же самое.

Уоллер, насколько он знал, жила в гордом одиночестве, и днем дома не находилась. Что было довольно удобно — и Брюс знал, что делать.

Вид типичного домушника дался ему без труда: прикрыть лицо шейным платком, натянуть шапку по самые брови; серая, ничем не примечательная одежда и блеклые, потрепанные ботинки на размер больше завершили картину. Лучше бы, конечно, не попадаться на камеры наблюдения, но если такое случится — о его истинных целях вряд ли узнают.

Он натянул перчатки и пробрался в дом через окно, выходящее на задний двор. Деактивировал сигнализацию еще до того, как та послала сообщение в полицию о незаконном проникновении, и прищурился.

С чего начать?

С кабинета, конечно же.

Тот находился на втором этаже, прятался за неприметной дверью недалеко от спальни. Тоже запертый на отдельную сигналку, и с ней получилось разобраться почти так же быстро.

Тяжелый и вычурный дубовый стол бросился в глаза первым.

На нем лежали стопки бумаг, почти спрятавшие крохотный ноутбук. Забавно — на крышке блестела эмблема «Уэйн Тек». Еще проще.

Но сначала нужно было осмотреть всю комнату.

Брюс прошелся по ней — шаги отдавались глухо, и тайника под паркетом не было. Зато на обоях в дальней стене, совсем близко от одной из картин, виднелся едва заметный выступающий шов.

Брюс прищурился — и для начала вставил одну из своих флешек в ноутбук. Включил его: тот, конечно же, запрашивал пароль для доступа.

Но уэйновские ноутбуки имели крохотную лазейку и взламывались с помощью этой флешки — единственного экземпляра, который был только у Брюса.

Он ввел нужную комбинацаю клавиш — и данные из компьютера начали перекачиваться на накопитель.

Теперь — тайник в стене. Брюс ощупал ее и аккуратно надавил — и часть стены с щелчком распахнулась. В полости скрывался крохотный сейф, и вот теперь нужно было постараться, чтобы его вскрыть.

Браслет на руке, скрытый просторным рукавом серого свитера, неожиданно завибрировал. Брюс тряхнул рукой, высвобождая его, и кинул взгляд на миниатюрный экран.

Передача с камеры у мэрии показывала, что Уоллер выходила из здания.

Дерьмо.

Конечно, он мог сейчас перестраховываться, и Уоллер на самом деле собиралась ехать вовсе не домой, но стоило поторопиться. И возиться с сейфом уже не было времени.

Поэтому Брюс вытащил лазерный резак.

Пара минут — и в двери сейфа появилась неопрятная дыра.

Он засунул руку внутрь, и выудил — вот сюрприз — папку с бумагами. Открыл ее — и сердце застучало в разы чаще.

На листах красовалась эмблема Аркхэма.

Браслет вновь завибрировал и вывел изображение с камер дорожного движения: автомобиль Уоллер мчался по шоссе в сторону ее дома. Выбора не оставалось: Брюс схватил бумаги, вынул флешку из ноутбука, захлопнул крышку и открыл окно кабинета.

Спустя секунду совсем близко послышался вой полицейской сирены.

Брюс перекинул ноги через подоконник и спрыгнул на пожелтевшую траву газона. Ботинки, несмотря на подложенные стельки, толком и не давали ускориться, и он сбросил их, как только перемахнул через забор. Коснулся браслета, мчась к укромному переулку уже босиком, и выдохнул с облегчением ровно тот момент, когда бэтмобиль остановился рядом с ним.

Он поставил машину на автопилот, спрятал бумаги и флешку в бардачок и только после этого взялся за руль. Теперь осталось только запутать следы — на тот случай, если его перемещения попытаются проверить.

Выдохнул он только когда через тоннель въехал в гараж бэтпещеры.

И закусил губу, когда зашел в рабочую зону со своей добычей: у стола его ждал Альфред.

— Аманду Уоллер только что ограбили, — заметил тот, когда Брюс шагнул ближе.

— Знаю, — отозвался Брюс. — Это был я.

Альфред словно потерял дар речи на пару секунд — должно быть, не ожидал, что Брюс сразу в этом сознается. А затем начал:

— Мастер Брюс. Я надеюсь, вы знаете, что делаете, потому что в своей вендетте вы уже зашли далеко.

Брюс хмыкнул. Сложил бумаги на стол, воткнул флешку в собственный ноутбук и только после этого сел в кресло.

— Это не вендетта, — поправил он. — Я просто пытаюсь восстановить справедливость.

— Для психа-клоуна, который не раз пытался вас убить?

— Не убил же, — отмахнулся Брюс. — И Джокер — тоже человек. У него есть права. Право на жизнь в том числе.

— Он уже мертв, мастер Брюс, — устало произнес Альфред. — Как бы вы ни старались, ожить он все равно не сможет.

Альфред был прав — целиком и полностью, да только его слова никак не помогали. Скорее, делали только хуже.

Брюс привык всегда контролировать ситуацию, но сейчас остро ощутил собственную беспомощность. И правда же — что бы он ни делал, как бы ни старался, Джокер все равно останется лежать в могиле и даже не узнает, что убийца будет в конечном счете посажен, что Брюс делает все, чтобы его смерть не осталась безнаказанной. Замкнутый круг — больной и болезненный.

— Я знаю, — просто произнес он — сухим, почти безжизненным голосом.

Альфред промолчал. Брюс поймал его взгляд — встревоженный, обеспокоенный. Так же тот смотрел на него, когда убили Томаса и Марту Уэйн. И теперь Брюс осознал, что еще было и этом, нынешнем взгляде, и в том, из прошлого.

Страх.

Боязнь не успеть и попытаться остановить слишком поздно.

— Я не буду делать глупостей, — попытался хоть как-то успокоить Брюс. — Ты же знаешь, теперь я стал очень осторожен.

Альфред лишь слабо улыбнулся:

— Для меня вы всегда останетесь маленьким бесстрашным мальчиком, который не ведает, что творит.

— Но я вырос.

— В длину — да.

Брюс хмыкнул, куснул губу, пряча рвущийся смешок. 

— Я принесу вам кофе, — пообещал Альфред. — Или лучше энергетик? Вы же и этой ночью намереваетесь не спать?

— И кофе, и энергетик, — кивнул Брюс. Ответ на второй вопрос после первого был очевиден.

Как только Альфред покинул бэтпещеру, Брюс запустил ноутбук. Запустил поиск по данным из компьютера Уоллер по словам «Артур Флек», «Джокер» и «Аркхэм» и, пока система проверяла и искала нужную информацию, взялся за аркхэмскую папку.

На первой же странице стоял гриф «Совершенно секретно». Если так, то, вероятно, бумаги были согласованы правительством. И то, что в них находилось, выполнялось с согласия властей — если не по их инициативе.

Внутри были отчеты по эксперименту «Программа контроля преступности». Брюс прищурился, читая ровные строки: список погибших, процент случаев удачного хода эксперимента. Подписанные бумаги: запрос на лекарственные препараты и смеси, токсины. Названия были незнакомыми, но эту страницу Брюс отложил.

Потому что подозревал, что часть препаратов будет иметь те же наименования, которые назначали Джокеру.

Следующие бумаги оказались описанием эксперимента, одобренным и подписанным, как ни странно, конгрессом. Чем дальше Брюс читал, тем сильнее росла внутри злость.

«Программа контроля преступности» заключалась в том, чтобы найти формулу уникального сильнодействующего токсина, который будет подчинять сознание и подавлять волю. Такой собирались вводить преступникам — и тем, кто сидел за решеткой, и тем, которых спрятали в Аркхэм. «Лица под уголовной ответственностью станут безопасны для общества», — гласила одна из строк.

Где-то он уже это слышал.

Крейн говорил такие же слова — неужели он участвовал в программе и проводил эксперименты? Брюс быстро просмотрел бумаги — списка исполнителей среди них не было, зато был список подопытных больных.

Артур Флек значился среди них.

И на момент выхода списка единственный из всех оставался в живых.

Сука. Чертова сука Уоллер.

Брюс был абсолютно уверен, что именно она предложила провести этот дерьмовый эксперимент, и имено она курировала его ход. Значит, именно из-за нее погиб Джокер.

Харлин говорила, что не может смотреть, как он страдает.

Брюс зажмурился, сжал виски руками, пытаясь закрыться от мерно пульсирующего шума в голове. Ставить эксперименты на людях — надо же было до такого додуматься. И количество погибших их не смущало, как не смущали и побочные эффекты токсина, и его тлетворное влияние на организм, из-за которого жертвы эксперимента погибали. Вот же…

Держаться больше не было сил — Брюс смахнул бумаги со стола, чтобы хоть как-то выплеснуть злость, и поднялся. Зашагал по пещере из угла в угол, с трудом сдерживая желание выбраться наружу и избить Уоллер до потери сознания. Вот же сука. Заносчивая, себялюбивая, жестокая сука.

Нет, он ее трогать не будет. Вместо этого просто поговорит — и узнает, кто был исполнителем программы. И если Уоллер он посадить не сможет, то хотя бы запугает ее на всю оставшуюся жизнь, чтобы в следующий раз она хорошенько подумала, прежде чем пытаться ставить эксперименты на людях.

Решено.

И сделать это лучше прямо сейчас.


	10. Chapter 10

Стоило Брюсу завести мотор, как дорогу преградил Альфред.

Сквозь лобовое он увидел, как тот тяжело вздохнул и шагнул ближе. Постучал в окно, и Брюс опустил стекло.

— Снова к Аманде Уоллер? — проницательно спросил Альфред.

Брюс кивнул, опасаясь говорить. Гнев душил его настолько сильно, что ему казалось: стоит открыть рот, остановиться будет уже невозможно.

— И пытаться остановить вас, конечно, бесполезно?

Еще один кивок.

Альфред покачал головой. Снова вздохнул — и совершенно неожиданно для Брюса осторожно выложил на сидение два термоса и банку энергетика.

— Вы не успели пообедать, мастер Брюс, — словно в оправдание произнес он. — В сером — суп, в черном — кофе, как и заказывали. Удачного вам вечера. И пожалуйста, не лезьте в слишком большие неприятности.

Брюс проследил, как Альфред отошел от машины — и замер возле стола, будто собирался наводить порядок, раз уж остановить не получилось. 

Сквозь ярость светлым пятном проступило чувство благодарности. Альфред, может, и не разделял его желания найти и наказать убийцу Джокера, был уверен, что Брюс роет себе яму, боялся за него — но вместо того, чтобы настаивать на своей точке зрения, позволял ему идти своим путем, да еще и помогал как мог. 

У него был такой человек.

А что было у Джокера, кроме чертового Аркхэма, где на нем ставили эксперименты, словно на подопытной крысе?

Брюс крепко стиснул челюсть и вывел бэтмобиль в тоннель.

По улицам он мчался, наплевав на правила и скоростные режимы. Не то чтобы у него было недостаточно времени — Уоллер слишком была уверена в своих покровителях, чтобы чувствовать себя в опасности после пропажи аркхэмских бумаг, — но с ней хотелось разобраться побыстрее. И не только с ней — с исполнителем, который согласился на такое бесчеловечное отношение к больным и заключенным, тоже.

И — Брюс знал это точно — он сумеет превратить жизнь Уоллер в ад.

Этого, конечно, было мало. Он знал, что добиться прекращения правительственной программы будет чрезвычайно сложно, но собирался сделать все для этого. Ради уже умершего Джокера — и ради тех, кто рано или поздно окажется на его месте.

Никто не заслуживал такого отношения.

Дом Уоллер оказался оцеплен. Она сама разговаривала с копом из подразделения Джима Гордона — спокойная, хладнокровная, равнодушная. Она не боялась?

Она никогда не боялась, что о ее деятельности узнают, неожиданно понял Брюс, и от этого злость вновь взметнулась внутри жарким пламенем. Конечно. Всем плевать на психов, заключенных в Аркхэм. Их боялись и опасались; у многих из них либо не было родственников, либо те от них давно отказались. Кто будет поднимать шум из-за погибших ненормальных? Большинство в ответ только скажет: «И слава богу», — и забудет о скандальной новости ровно через пять минут.

Он выскочил из бэтмобиля прежде чем осознал, что делает. Чеканя шаг, прошел к Уоллер и копу.

— Оставьте нас, — голос срывался от злости.

Коп отдала честь, прижав ладонь к фуражке, и направилась внутрь дома. Брюс смерил Уоллер взглядом с ног до головы; она ответила ему тем же.

— Комиссар Гордон вас все-таки вызвал, — ровно произнесла она. — Отлично. У меня пропали довольно важные бумаги, и их нужно срочно…

Дальше Брюс слушать не стал — толкнул ее к стене и схватил за грудки, почти приподнимая над землей. Эта сука еще смела думать, что он будет ей помогать?

Странно, но выражение ее лица ничуть не изменилось — будто все происходило не с ней, или было для нее в порядке вещей. Только взгляд стал острее и еще более жестоким.

— Я не собираюсь вам помогать, — процедил Брюс.

— Славно, — тем же тоном произнесла Уоллер. — Значит, это вы украли мои документы?

— Нет. Но я знаю, что в них. И обещаю вам, Уоллер, вы ответите за каждого человека, которого вовлекли в свою омерзительную программу.

— Здесь полиция, Бэтмен, — в голосе Уоллер не слышалось ни капли страха — только уверенность в собственной правоте и безнаказанности. — Хотите вновь оказаться в розыске или посидеть рядом с теми, кого упрятали за решетку? Я могу вам это устроить.

— Не можете, — мрачно ответил Брюс.

— Хотите проверить?

Каждое ее слово наполняло чашу терпения по капле. Брюс не был уверен, что сможет держать себя в руках, если она скажет еще хоть что-то — он, по правде, и так с трудом себя контролировал.

— На ваших руках — кровь, Уоллер, — сквозь зубы произнес он. — Вы — убийца. Вы хоть знаете, что такое милосердие?

— А вы? — участливо спросила она. — Не вам говорить о милосердии, Бэтмен. Ведь это вы раз за разом сдавали душевнобольных в Аркхэм, хотя милосерднее было бы их пристрелить. А некоторых — и не по одному разу. Разве не это — жестокость?

Она словно знала, куда бить — и каждое слово отзывалось пульсацией боли в висках.

И ведь она была права — это он, он сам снова и снова привозил Джокера в Аркхэм. Туда, где к нему относились не как к человеку; туда, где над ним ставили опыты; туда, где он, как сказала Харлин, страдал.

Черт.

Черт, черт, черт.

Это и его вина тоже.

От осознания такой простой и убийственной истины у Брюса едва не подкосились колени. Ослабели пальцы, и он выпустил Уоллер. Отступил на шаг — и та преувеличенно-тщательно поправила пиджак.

— Это вы убили Джокера. Ваш токсин, — произнес он почти беспомощно. Будто пытался себя оправдать, хотя это было бесполезно.

Он виноват не меньше, чем Уоллер.

Уоллер покачала головой.

— Токсин выводится из крови за полтора месяца, Бэтмен. А программу закрыли полгода назад. Ваш Джокер умер без моей помощи.

Стоп, что?

— Закрыли? — преспросил Брюс. Это никак не укладывалось в голове. Кто же тогда… как же тогда Джокер умер?

И ведь он и правда забыл одну маленькую, но важную деталь: следы удавки на шее. Если программа продолжала работать и финансировалась правительством, убивать сбежавшего Джокера не было нужды.

— Закрыли, — терпеливо повторила Уоллер. — Решением конгресса. Смертность подопытных в течение долгого времени без положительных результатов их не устроила.

Это значило только одно.

— Кто был исполнителем программы? — резко спросил Брюс.

Уоллер лишь улыбнулась и покачала головой:

— Вы и так знаете слишком много. Выдавать вам сведения такого уровня секретности я, разумеется, не могу. Даже несмотря на то, что программа уже в прошлом.

Она ошибалась, теперь Брюс это понимал. Официально эксперимент приостановили — но кто-то в Аркхэме продолжал его проводить. 

Крейн — или кто-то из его коллег и подручных?

Он узнает это у Харлин — она могла что-то заметить. Джокер мог ей что-то рассказать. И Брюс точно поймет, верна ли его догадка, когда посмотрит расшифровку списка препаратов.

Если среди них есть сопутствующие введению токсина лекарства — то убийца все еще продолжает ставить опыты на людях.

Брюс метнулся к Бэтмобилю и рванул по погружающемуся во тьму Готэму на окраину — в заброшенный торговый центр.

***

Он обошел все этажи, на каждом расставил камеры. Харлин все еще не было — то ли решила появиться позже, то ли не успела расшифровать записи, то ли просто опаздывала.

Брюс замер у давно уже не работавшего эскалатора и тяжело опустился на ступеньку. Сжал ладонями виски и зажмурился. Ему нужно было привести себя в чувство, вернуть хладнокровие и спокойствие. Не стоило бросаться в это дело с горячей головой и ведомым эмоциями.

Не спугнуть, поймать и сдать Джиму на руки. 

Харлин не появилась и через час, и Брюс начал беспокойно мерить шагами площадку. Что ж — в базах данных ее номер точно был. Стоило позвонить и выяснить, куда она запропастилась.

Браслет запустил вызов, и в тишине торгового зала эхом отдавались длинные гудки. Один, другой, третий; Харлин не брала трубку, и вскоре вызов прервался.

Она, конечно, могла забыть телефон, но Брюс подозревал, что дела обстоят куда хуже.

По правде говоря, не просто хуже — дерьмовее некуда.

Он вызвал Бэтмобиль под одно из разбитых окон, выпрыгнул из него, приземлился в салон, и на полной скорости помчался в Аркхэм.

Хорошо бы, конечно, у него обострился «параноидальный бред», но вероятность того, что он прав, была ровна девяносто девяти процентам.

И если ублюдок, ставивший опыты на Джокера, прознал о том, что Харлин помогает Бэтмену и из-за этого избрал ее своей новой жертвой…

Значит, ему нужно успеть вовремя.


	11. Chapter 11

Брюс едва ли не влетел в коридоры Аркхэма, и с верхних этажей послышался полный ужаса крик. И звучал он знакомо — даже слишком. Именно так звучал голос Харлин, когда Брюс совершенно случайно напугал ее у ворот Аркхэма.

Он бросился к лестнице, но дорогу ему преградил санитар, выскочивший на шум из дежурки.

— Туда нельзя, сэр.

— Мне можно, — ответил Брюс и ударил его кулаком в солнечное сплетение.

Оттолкнул и нырнул на лестничный пролет, когда санитар согнулся пополам, хватая воздух ртом. Помчался вверх, перескакивая через ступени. Крик затих — на несколько долгих страшных секунд, а потом Харлин снова издала долгий вопль.

Брюс добрался до четвертого этажа и по коридору понесся на звук. Она была уже где-то недалеко — уже не кричала, а визжала от ужаса, и от этого звука, казалось, вот-вот лопнут барабанные перепонки.

В конце коридора — там, откуда слышался голос, — за тяжелой стальной дверью и решеткой пряталась очередная палата.

Или, если точнее, место, где и проводились эксперименты.

Брюс распахнул решетку, достал связку аркхэмских ключей — и тут же с досадой отбросил ее. Пнул дверь ногой — она загудела, но не поддалась.

— Я же сказал — не мешать, — послышался из комнаты раздраженный голос Крейна. — Какие опять проблемы, Уилл? Буянят — введи успокоительное, вот и все.

Следом дверь все-таки распахнулась.

Брюс тут же шагнул внутрь, толкнул Крейна к стене. Ударил об нее — раз, другой, вымещая наконец злость на том, кто этого заслуживал.

— Взять, — неожиданно четко произнес Крейн между ударами.

Брюс прищурился — и увидел на стене мелькнувшую тень. Ему хватило секунды, чтобы блокировать удар, и в руку поверх брони тут же вцепились зубы. Пришлось отпустить Крейна, метнуться к другой стене.

На него шли трое — судя по пустым глазам, под влиянием токсина. Похоже, эксперимент Крейну удался — они его слушались.

Брюс увернулся от одного, поднырнул под руку второго, ударом нокаутировал третьего. Столкнул между собой первых двух, ударил их лбами друг об друга — и они осели на пол, потеряв сознание.

Заварушка заняла буквально несколько секунд — и Крейн за это время даже не предпринял ни малейшей попытки к бегству. Нет, он все так же спокойно стоял у стены — и даже записывал что-то в блокнот.

— Занятно, занятно, — произнес он и постучал ручкой по блокноту. — Есть над чем работать.

Брюс едва не зарычал — и бросился к нему. Размахнулся — и впечатал кулак в стену, рядом с головой Крейна. Тот и не вздрогнул — только улыбнулся, совершенно безумно и радостно.

— Из вас получится отличный экземпляр для опытов, — заметил он и поднял руку.

Брюс перехватил ее за запястье и впечатал в стену. Ручка выпала у Крейна из пальцев, и он поморщился от боли.

— Как некультурно, — произнес он.

— Вы чудовище, — процедил Брюс. Снял с пояса наручники и защелкнул их на зажатой руке. — Вторую руку, доктор. Или я ее сломаю.

Крейн медленно поднял сжатую в кулак ладонь — и, когда Брюс потянулся за ней, ударил по перчатке.

Этого не должно было произойти — перчатки были слишком прочными для обычных иголок, — но Брюс почувствовал легкую колющую боль, а следом за ней — жжение.

— Вот так, — довольно произнес Крейн и отдернул руку.

По телу растекалась слабость, неумолимая, жестокая, тяжестью оседая в конечностях. Брюс попытался отступить на шаг — но ноги подкосились, и он рухнул на пол.

— Заметьте, — голос Крейна звучал как сквозь толщу воды, — я вколол вам минимальную дозировку. Не хочу терять столь ценный экземпляр.

Веки тяжелели, а сознание становилось путаным. Брюс попытался подняться — и не смог, как не смог и пошевелить даже пальцем.

— А теперь давайте посмотрим, кто же прячется под этой маской, — голос звучал все глуше, а лицо склонившегося над ним Крейна расплывалось и казалось нечетким.

А затем послышался глухой выстрел, эхом отдававшийся в ушах.

Шаги почти не слышались за стуком крови в ушах, как и падение.

А затем тьма окончательно застелила глаза.

Как сквозь сон он почувствовал еще один укол. Его похлопали по щекам, но и этого почти не ощущалось. Звуки казались глухими, нереальными.

Кажется, его попытались поднять, а когда этого не вышло — потянули волоком за руку.

Туман стелился перед глазами, а в нем проступали лица родителей. Переулок у кинотеатра, куда они все нырнули, чтобы спрятаться от беспорядков и сократить дорогу до дома.

Выстрел.

Жемчужины, катящиеся по грязному асфальту.

Кровь, везде кровь.

— Бэтси, Бэтси, очнись, — вновь почти неощутимый удар по щеке. — Давай, мышка, скажи своей тачке, что мне можно ее завести.

Голос был слишком знакомым. И нереальным — Джокер же… мертв?

— Ну же, давай, всего пару слов, и я от тебя отстану.

— Разрешаю… — язык едва ворочался. — Управление… Джокеру.

— Умница.

Морг при полицейском управлении — темный, холодный едва ли не до изморози. Тело в красном истрепанном костюме на столе — вздувшееся и распухшее до неузнавания. Остатки белого грима и красной помады на лице.

Мертв.

Джокер мертв.

Как такое вообще могло случиться?

— Прости, что так, Бэтси, но на руках я тебя не донесу.

Ступеньки впечатывались в спину — одна, другая, третья, почти неощутимо, но все же болезненно. Открыть бы глаза — но веки стали еще тяжелее.

Еще чуть-чуть, еще одна попытка.

Серая, почти неприметная одежда. Лицо, склонившееся над ним — ни капли грима, но все равно знакомое.

Он же мертв?

Галлюцинации?

Альфред умирает у него на глазах — пуля попадает точно между бровей. Кровь, всюду кровь, кровь на его руках, на его лице. Альфред силится что-то сказать — и не может.

И застывает в его объятиях навечно.

— Тише, Бэтси, все хорошо. Это скоро пройдет.

Вокруг темно, и он бредет в этой темноте, пока наконец не видит крохотный лучик света где-то далеко впереди.

Брюс с трудом открыл глаза — и тут же ощутил как ему помогли сесть.

Следом к губам что-то прижалось, и он открыл рот.

— Пей, — вновь знакомый голос. — Я, конечно, вколол тебе антидот, но лучше поесть, чтобы он быстрее разошелся.

Брюс послушно сделал глоток — знакомый вкус. Его поили супом из термоса, заботливо приготовленным Альфредом.

Сфокусировать взгляд все еще не получалось.

— Воды?

В горле драло от сухости, и Брюс кивнул — с трудом. Ко рту вновь что-то прижалось, и он послушно глотнул — действительно вода, холодная, приятная на вкус.

— Джокер? — с трудом произнес он.

— Ну да. Привет, Бэтси.

— Ты же…

Договорить не получилось. «Мертв». Это все еще галлюцинации, или уже реальность?

Понять все никак не получалось.

— В какой-то степени мертв, — голос звучал беззаботно. — По бумагам так точно. Идти можешь?

Брюс покачал головой: ноги все еще не слушались.

И в худшем кошмаре такое состояние не придумаешь.

— Тогда отдохни.

Сознание словно ждало этих слов — и тут же отключилось.

***

Окончательно он пришел в себя, как ни странно, в бэтмобиле. Лежал, как оказалось, на заднем сидении, заботливо укрытый старым потрепанным пледом, невесть как взявшимся здесь. Он сел — теперь тело слушалось, и это радовало.

Крейн.

Он все еще на свободе.

Вызов в полицейское управление прошел быстро — трубку тут же сняли. Брюс вкратце обрисовал ситуацию, и трубку едва ли не вырвал Джим Гордон.

— Сподвижки? — спросил он.

— Доктор Джонатан Крейн проводит эксперименты на людях в Аркхэме, — повторил Брюс — уже ему. — Палата в конце коридора на четвертом этаже — там доказательства. Джим, срывайтесь немедленно — он может уйти.

— Наши как раз там, — ответил тот. — У доктора Крейна огнестрельное ранение, говорит, на него напал неизвестный, пока он курил. Дежурные санитар и медсестра подтвердили.

— Они с ним в сговоре, — устало произнес Брюс. — Проверьте ту палату. И лучше бы его арестовать, пока он не попытался смыться.

— Принято, — ответил Джим. И добавил: — Спасибо.

— Пожалуйста.

Брюс отключил звонок и пересел на переднее сидение. Повел бэтмобиль к полицейскому управлению — ему собственными глазами хотелось увидеть, как Крейна вводят внутрь, сажают в камеру предварительного заключения.

Он расположился на крыше — и в скором времени, мигая огнями сирены, примчались полицеские машины. Из одной и правда вывели Крейна — закованного в наручники, в окровавленном халате.

Ублюдок получит то, что заслужил.

— Бэтси! — раздался из-за спины знакомый голос, и Брюс резко обернулся.

Поверить своим глазам не получалось — на крыше, совсем недалеко, стоял Джокер во всем своем великолепии. И улыбался.

— Ты… — неверяще произнес Брюс.

Значит, ему не померещилось?

Джокер жив?

Он резко шагнул ближе. Трясущейся рукой снял перчатку и коснулся ладонью лица. Джокер от этого не исчез, не испарился.

Кожа под пальцами была теплой.

— Да жив я, жив, — певуче протянул тот. — И пришел сказать спасибо.

— За что?

— За то, что поймал этого сученыша, конечно.

Брюс на секунду прикрыл глаза.

— Это ты в него выстрелил?

— Конечно, — Джокер беспечно пожал плечами. — Разве стану я терпеть, когда моего Бэтси обижает кто-то, кроме меня?

Брюс хмыкнул и не удержался — шагнул совсем близко. Крепко стиснул Джокера в объятиях, и услышал рядом с ухом полузадушенный вздох.

— Зачем весь этот фарс со смертью? — спросил он. — Почему нельзя было просто сообщить полиции? Или мне?

— А ты бы мне поверил? — поинтересовался Джокер.

Брюс покачал головой.

— Вот, — наставительно произнес Джокер. — Ты должен был понять все сам. А мне нужно было восстановиться после токсина — и снова не попасть в руки к этому докторишке. Дома было небезопасно. Пришлось импровизировать. Что так смотришь? Зато какая шутка получилась!

— Заткнись, — посоветовал Брюс.

Джокер вместо ответа как-то совсем неожиданно обхватил его руками за талию.

— Заткни меня, — с широкой улыбкой предложил он.

Теперь Брюс знал как это сделать.

Он наклонился, внимательно глядя в абсолютно довольные глаза, и поцеловал.

Джокер в ответ только прижался еще сильнее и счастливо выдохнул ему в рот.

И ощущение реальности происходящего теперь не казалось миражом.


	12. Иллюстрации к фику

  
  
by Cambala

  
by StupidAvi


End file.
